Tales of the Rabbit God
by Kiss-Shot
Summary: The war had ended and he sealed up Kaguya inside of him. Now years later, with nothing left for him in his own dimension, he leaves his land to embark on a new adventure into the unknown.
1. Meet the Rabbit

**Hey guys, this chapter has been re-edited and beta'ed by Uninspired-Writer-Numb-2.**

 **Universal disclamer: I own nothing, this is just the result of a teenager with much time and a big imagination. This disclaimer works for the future chapters.**

* * *

 **-(X772)-**

''That's enough for today, Lyon. Let's go back home,'' Spoke a feminine voice owned by a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her hair dark-purple maintained short at chin-length. Her attire consisted of a green colored brazier with matching panties, something considered morally and ethically wrong in the eyes of those around. At least the one's not busy gawking at her.

That woman was no one other than Ur Milkovich, one of the strongest female mages in Earthland and a very strong candidate to the title of Wizard Saint. She was now in a snowy clearing with her newest pupil Lyon Vastia, a seven year old boy who had found her seeking tutelage in the magic arts. They had just finished another of their daily session and the boy was progressing slowly but surprisingly well for a seven-year old boy. He adapted to the cold weather well enough and was even capable of creating small constructs of Ice.

The boy looked about ready to protest but never did. Lyon felt as though he could still go on with his training but he didn't want to misbehave or contradict the woman that had so kindly taken him in and dedicated her time to train him.

Ur smiled at the boy and began walking towards him. She had grown quite fond of him during the time that she was with him and as much as she would never admit it, the boy helped fill some the emptiness and loneliness that had plagued her soul ever since her daughter had died. She shook away such thoughts as she neared her pupil before stopping mid stride when she heard a slight swirling sound behind her. If that wasn't enough she saw Lyon's eyes widen. Turning around and taking a protective stance in front of Lyon, now facing the direction of which the sound was coming from, she was greeted to the sight that she would never forget.

A purple oval shaped portal appeared a good ten meters away from her and Lyon. Ripples began to distort the portal as an object appeared through taking in the shape of a boot, followed by a hand, until a humanoid figured came out. Male in appearance he had exotic milky eyes, spiky white haired and was wearing a white full-length kimono with six black magatama around a high collar. Beneath the kimono a black full-body garment covering the man's pale white skin.

His face resembled that of a human, but Ur didn't know if she could really consider him as such. Two horn like protrusions sticking out of his head, resembling rabbit ears. His eyes being completely white, strangely radiating power, compassion and warmth, but also giving out the impression of him being blind, a third eye, located in his forehead of which 'snapped' shut the second he stepped out, not allowing her to get a good look at it, but managing to catch a flash of its blood red color. But out of all of his features, one of them struck the highest impression on her, the man had whiskers, three thin lines on either side of his cheeks, something that Ur found to be rather cute on him.

The portal closed behind him right before several black orbs came out from it and started to float behind the man's back in a halo formation. Ur unconsciously took a step back as the mysterious man turned over to her, his white eyes glued onto her form, analyzing her slowly with a kind and compassionate stare that made her stomach flutter, partially because she was only in her underwear and was looking indecent in front of the man. Ur found it odd for a seemingly blind to be analyzing her with such intensity, so much so that it seemed as though he was peering right into her soul.

The man muttered something to himself beyond the range of her hearing. She didn't know what to make of the situation at hand, he didn't at all seem to hold any ill intentions but she couldn't be sure.

After eyeing her for a few seconds the man closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration, both Lyon and herself watched with interest as the being in front of them seemed to enter a form of meditation for a good ten seconds, before opening his eyes and frowning.

''Where am I?'' He asked himself while looking around.

Ur shifted slightly in place, his question was enough to shake her out of her stupor, his tone was telling in it's confusion. Though that told her much about him, judging by the way he appeared, he didn't seem to be forced out of the portal. Instead he walked out of it, proving that he went willingly. But what kind of logical being goes inside a portal without already knowing what is on the other side?

Shaking the thought that the man in front of her was a complete idiot to do that, she took a few seconds to analyze his stance, she could tell that he is strong, his form was relaxed as if he didn't even register her as a threat, and when she tried to when his magical reserves, she found nothing, she felt _nothing_ from him. In fact it was almost like he didn't exist, his presence was akin to that of a mirage.

Back to the matter at hand, Ur realized the questioned wasn't directed at her but she found herself obliged to answer.

''We are in the Land of Isvan, in Earthland," She spoke out.

The man seemed to accept her answer as truth and nodded to himself with a grin on his face, not the normally dangerous grin of someone insane, but a somewhat cheerful grin of a person that is excited about something.

''Earthland huh? Interesting name. No wonder the atmosphere seems different here, looks like it worked after all. Oh but where are my manners? my name Naruto Uzumaki!'' he finished with a slight bow, his grin having an infectious effect and helped in further disarming her even more. He didn't seem to be a bad person, strange, but not bad. He was being genuine.

Now confirming that the man didn't have any bad intentions, she visibly relaxed, though not completely. No matter how friendly a being was, you can't completely relax in front of alien, crude but that was the best way to describe him. Humans didn't have horns nor whiskers for all she knew.

Somewhere a girl with a strange affliction for cats, sneezed.

''I'm Ur and this is my apprentice, Lyon,'' She said with a short bow of her own, and then gestured towards the boy that was behind her. Lyon snapped out of his own questions and stopped staring at the newcomer's horns and gave a slightly forced bow of his own, as to not possibly offend the being in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Ur identified the elephant in the room.

''Straight to the point eh? I like that, but before we get to that. Do you know of a better place for us to talk? Also, and this is just a question not to be taken as a suggestion, but could you perhaps clothe yourself more appropriately? Not that I mind the view but I would feel a little more comfortable if you had more clothes on, if it's not against your culture that is,'' Not that it would matter in the slightest, he had perfected his eyes to the point where he didn't need to activate them to have access to the more basic abilities, like seeing through walls and of course clothes for relevancy. Something that his former mentor would've killed to have. But she didn't need to know that. He didn't think it prudent for her to know he could see every inch of her so long as he was within a certain range.

She blinked. She had almost forgotten that she was only in her underwear, though it seemed to be that the being in front of her wasn't blind. Looking around for her and Lyon's clothes, she saw that they were nowhere in sight, probably buried under a pile of snow.

''My home is nearby and just so you know, my lack of dress isn't a custom of any kind. It is a training method to get better in tune with our Ice Magic. Our clothes are likely buried somewhere under the snow. I will show you to our house now but I hope you don't mistake my hospitality for ignorance, try anything and I'll end you,'' She warned.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink at the woman's change in demeanor. Then he smiled, it was amusing really. To think she could possibly do anything to him. His thoughts weren't born of arrogance but of assurance. He could see her energy, a strange spiritual energy that was present in the atmosphere around him, and from what she said, it was related to ice. His chakra was capable of linking itself with the energy. Whatever it was capable of doing, from the amount that she had, she wouldn't be capable of killing him. And that didn't even begin to factor in his lifetime of combat experience.

Even so Naruto felt it was better not to start his life in this new world by making enemies, especially when it could be completely avoided. Ur seemed hospitable enough, granted the situation. Not many would invite a complete stranger into their home, especially one that had almost quite literally appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Silently observing her retreating form as she started to lead towards her house, she was quite the looker he would admit. Her body reminded him of a certain med-nin along with a certain lava-spitting girl.

* * *

Her house was a nice one, not overly large and not too small, it also had a nice warm feeling of a real home. Right now Naruto is sitting in a mat in the living room, the Truth-Seeking Balls hovering harmlessly above him. Ur was currently changing clothes and he was sitting in front of her apprentice, Lyon. The boy had changed clothes so fast that he could have sworn the boy knew the Flying Thunder God, and made his way directly towards him right after.

Said boy was eyeing the floating orbs with childish curiosity. His eyes, large in wonder, focused on the orbs floated above Naruto slowly.

''You like them?'' Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Lyon nodded dumbly, his eyes now on the man.

''W-what do they do? Are they a type of Magic?'' Lyon asked.

Naruto chuckled, it was normal for the boy to be curious. Though he wondered why the boy called it magic, perhaps it was that world's energy, or something related to it.

''They are called **Truth-Seeking Balls**. They can do a lot of things, destroy, create, wound and heal to name a few.''

It was a vague explanation, but it was completely true. The boy didn't need to know that those little things could transform anything into dust just by a touch. Lyon pouted slightly not getting to know much about the orbs and crossed his arms.

''Master's magic is cooler!''

Naruto rose a single eyebrow in amusement. It was normal for a student to be defensive of their masters and was struck with welcomed sense of nostalgia seeing such a strong bond between master and student. Curiosity soon overcame him at the remembrance at of the woman's abilities.

Speaking of the woman, despite his focus being on the child he could see the woman standing in the blind spot every human shared. The action was not lost on Naruto. He didn't think it was necessary to dance around one another.

"Come now Ur-san, this is your house. There's no need to to eavesdrop," Naruto smiled pleasantly at the boy in an effort to quell his worry. The tension between the two adults wasn't very well concealed.

Ur frowned slightly at being discovered but felt no shame what she did. As she made her way towards them Naruto took notice of her new attire. A tan jacket that opened to reveal a red tank top with a black collar and blue jeans. As they locked eyes his as the lack of pupils became apparent to Ur.

Naruto smiled, Ur was truly beautiful he would admit. She radiated it both physically and spiritually. He could see within her soul, a troubled one at that. The poor woman must have face many trials and tribulations in her life, yet somehow she retained a sense caring and compassion.

Before he realized it, Naruto found himself in a trance as he continued to sense the woman's aura.

Sitting next to Lyon Ur crossed her legs, a comfortable position for her and returned the favor. She noted he remained calm and composed as before. That's when her focus drifted to his attributes again, aside from his glaring physical traits Ur couldn't help but notice just how, for lack of better words, manly he appeared. The whisker marks on his cheeks negated this if only slightly, Ur would admit they were rather cute in appearance.

''So Naruto-san, was it? Can you answer a few questions for me?'' His name sounding strange for her tongue. Her quriosity would only go so far. Ur needed to know he would not be a threat to Lyon and herself.

"Ask away Ur-san."

"What are you?" Ur asked bluntly.

"You certainly don't hold back do you Ur-san?" Naruto chuckled, a ruthful sound in contrast to his previous demeanor, "But I'm afraid I don't quite know how to answer that."

"How so?" Ur asked with a little more tact this time around, hearing his change of tone.

"I suppose I used to be human but due to certain circumstances, well I don't really know what I am anymore. You may not believe me but I'm immortal so I suppose you may consider me an alien, god, or even a demon? Personally I like the name my parents gifted me," Naruto finished with a cheery smile, as if what he said was completely normal.

Ur and Lyon on the other hand, both were at a loss for words. Lyon was young and as such his main focus was on the subject of immortality, Ur on the other hand. She recognized the all too familiar pain lacing his words and the distress in his eyes, especially at the mention of derogative title of demon.

"Why are you here?," Ur urged him in a much more restrained tone of voice.

"Right, as to why I'm here. I suppose you could say I was bored, lonesome even. And before you ask how I got here, well I simply tore a hole through the fabrics of space and time, linked it to the area with life forces most similar to my own, and simply stepped through," Naruto finished with a shrug of his shoulders and a carefree smile on his face.

Now that garnered a visible reaction from Ur. Space magic wasn't unheard of but it was very rare and those who could wield such a power were few in number, with the mages themselves being extremely powerful. More to the point, the magic was only used for travel from one place to the other but always in the same world. This man was speaking of traversing dimensions and did so with an ease, as if it was as simple as tying one's shoe. The reason behind his lack of fear regarding her became glaringly apparent. If this man was able to accomplish such a task than what was he to fear?

That's when Ur realized she'd better tread carefully around him. Despite this she thirsted for more information from the man, only with caution.

Lyon was livid and both adult's could have sworn they they'd witnessed stars in his eyes. He honestly didn't understand much of anything about what Naruto said but there was one thing he could understand; the man was sitting in front of him was very powerful.

"Well that is quite a lot to take in," Ur began slowly, "If you don't mind, I have one more question."

"Let's hear it!" Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"What are you going to do now?" Her voice showing the first signs of emotion aside from caution. If Ur was to be honest she didn't want to see him go. He seemed nice enough person and proved to be pleasant company so far and she wouldn't mind getting to know Naruto better. Ever since her husband left her once her pregnancy came to light, Ur found herself lonely and in need of good company. Not sexual of course, but a friend of sorts. Lyon was great company himself but was just a child, there were things she simply couldn't discuss with him.

Naruto found himself momentarily surprised, not by the questioned itself but by the way in which she spoke. Raw emotion akin to need laced her words. Truthfully Naruto expected more questions about himself, his home, or maybe even his powers. He was glad she didn't.

"I really don't know," Naruto found himself smiling, "I want to learn more about this world and excuse me if I'm being too forward, but I also want to learn more about you Ur-san. This may sound odd but once I found this world I found myself drawn to your spiritual presence. I felt you Ur-san, I was fascinated by the glow you radiated so I had to come investigate for myself. Even now I find myself further entrapped by you Ur-san, your beauty truly shines through in both body and spirit."

And just like that, Ur felt her defenses come crashing around her. All emotional walls she erected around her heart in the wake of her ex husband's departure, crumbed, shattering into nothing at his words. Ur hadn't even known man for the span of half an hour and yet he managed to shake her to her core, without direct words either. He complimented her in a way one would art, in place of lecherous intentions admiration shone through. This in combination of many other factors she could not yet identify had Ur retreating to her final line of defense.

Ur crossed her arms with a huff and turned her head to the right as far as humanly possible, a fierce blush staining her nose and cheeks. She muttered a few incoherent sentences shortly after, most of which escaped Naruto's hearing except for a few like playboy and something about taking responsibility?

Naruto couldn't help but find the sight both adorable and oddly familiar.

Once the moment passed and Ur was able to fight down the blush she quickly stood to her feet, fully intent on reprimanding Naruto in her own way. She just couldn't allow him to say all of those things to her and simply get away with it.

"W-While I still have more questions, I believe that can wait. Before I can fully trust you I have one condition. You see I have always believed that people can truly understand one another when they trade blows and exchange attacks in battle. I respectfully challenge you to a spar, I need to see where I stand in comparison to you. This spar will also prove to show Lyon the makings of a real battle. What do you say Naruto-san?"

Naruto felt excitement course through him as he too stood to his feet, a goofy grin marring his face. He couldn't have said it any better than she did as he also liked solving his issues with his fist, in non aggression of course, but fighting was the way in which he made a majority of his friends.

"Of course dattebayo!" I was just thinking of that myself, what better way to show me what you people of Earthland are capable of doing!?"

The corner of Ur's lip curled up, her rosy cheek dimpled at the verbal tic she'd just heard. It was yet another curious trait of the strange being.

* * *

Naruto had followed Ur into a large clearing coated in inches of soft snow, both staring down one another as they waited for the first move to be made. Ur's face displayed steady concentration; she realized underestimating Naruto would prove a mistake if his previous words were to be believed. Naruto on the other hand, his stance silently infuriated her, he looked bored with his right hand on his hip and his left hand hanging loosely with a carefree smile on his face.

In a large snowy clearing, Naruto and Ur stared at each other, one daring the other to start. Ur had a calculative stare on her face as she observed Naruto, while he just had a bored look on his face, his right hand onhis hip and his left hand just hanging there loosely on his sides, if one were to look closely, they would see a small smile on his face.

On the sidelines a good distance away from them, Lyon observed them through black binoculars that Naruto made for him through one of the **Truth-Seeking Balls**.

Ur's patients soon gave out and she held her hands in a gesture that was completely unfamiliar to Naruto, who watched as several magical circles of her Ice Make: Lance formed in air around her form and shot several volleys of lances composed entirely of ice towards her opponent. Whom made no visible effort to evade the deadly projectiles.

Ur felt a small sense of panic wrench her heart, only to be replaced by surprise when two orbs extended to form a black shield directly in front of him. Each and every lance seemingly disappeared when they made contact with the shield, vaporized into absolutely nothing.

The attack itself was among one of the weakest in her arsenal, in fact Ur used it in an effort test Naruto's defense capability. After hearing about his Truth Seeking Balls she expected their use in defense, just not to such a devastating extent. This was going to be a problem, Ur realized. If his defense was capable of vaporizing her attacks, what would happen if they came into contact with herself?

While Ur was rather confident Naruto wouldn't willingly hurt her, she wanted to further test the limits of his Truth Seeking Balls. To do this she once again held her hand in the same formation and mentally called out for another attack: **Ice Make: Ice Floor.**

As the name would suggest the ground beneath Naruto's feet instantly solidified into ice. Ur expected many of things to happen, Naruto floating in air was the last on that list.

Naruto crossed his fingers in the shape of a T, followed by a cloud of smoke next to him. It eventually dissipated showing an identical version of himself, save for his hair being blond and his clothes a horrid combination of orange and black.

"This will be your opponent and before you take offense, this is a solid clone of myself with a very decent portion of my strength and all of my abilities save for a few. It is better this way as I wish to observe how the people of this world fight." Naruto told a half lie. He didn't want to risk hurting Ur out of reflex with his TBS, especially if she decided to engage him in close quarters combat.

"Very well," Ur agreed to his condition.

Without a word the clone charged towards Ur, seemingly able to run across the ice as if it was solid ground itself, dodging several shards of ice appearing from beneath.

As the clone neared her more and more ice started to form on the floor in an attempt to impale it but the clone's speed proved more than a match against her as it nimbly slid across the ground while forming a blue sphere on its hand.

With the gap between her and him running out, she stopped her attack and formed a new unknown sign, another magical circle appearing in front of her, this one being that of her spell: **Ice-Make: Shield** , which raised a structure resembling a crashing wave. From the other side of her shield, she heard a shout of **Rasengan** and immediately felt something grinding against the icy shield.

Letting go of the spell, she jumped backwards in an attempt to make some space between her and the incoming clone, but instead of her assailant piercing through her shield, everything suddenly became quiet, too quiet for her liking.

As she attempted to turn around to get a look of her surroundings, the world seemed to slow down as soon as he entered her vision. It was the original Naruto in a crouched position, his index and middle finger pointed at the sky. She could do absolutely nothing as the speed of which he appeared gave her no time to react, let alone form a defense.

 _''Oh no…''_ she thought as the fingers came closer.

''It's over… **Sennen** …''

 _Squish._

Her eyes widened as his fingers dug into her rear, his finger successfully entering Ur in the most intimate of places.

'' **GOROSHI!** '' The clone called out as he used the forbidden jutsu on her rather plump rear.

''Hiiiyyaaaan!'' Ur released a equal mixture of a scream and moan as she was launched into the air. Lyon's eyes widened comically behind the binoculars as he watched the whole scene unroll, his childish mind not quite comprehending that his master was more or less, violated.

Finding herself immobilized in feelings she dared not admit, Ur closed her eyes as the white plane below her grew in size. The impact was much softer than she anticipated, even with the inches of snow and despite her tolerance for the cold Ur never felt snow so warm before.

That's when opened her eyes and realized she was within Naruto's hold, his wrapped around her upper back and knees respectively. His pale cheeks glowing as he stared back down at her with a soft smile on his face. Ur wanted nothing more than to be angry at him, he had touched in a place not even her ex husband dared near and in front of her student nonetheless. Yet she couldn't find the strength to hate him, nor could she ignore the pleasant burning sensation in the general area he just invaded, leaving her legs numb.

At this point Ur couldn't find it in herself to fight the pleasure any longer. She simply allowed herself to be carried in a way a man would his bride, her head coming to rest comfortably on his shoulder. Soon she found herself sliding down a slick slope into blissful unconsciousness.

Naruto smiled softly at Ur's sleeping face with a light blush staining his nose, only this time it was because the sheer beauty the woman radiated had him in a daze. The smile on his her face as she snuggled into him only further entrapped Naruto, he simply couldn't believe how adorable she could be, a sharp contrast to her usual stone like expression.

He watched with satisfaction as robes identical to his own appeared around her. While Naruto was certain the woman could handle the temperature, he wanted to give her at least a good night's sleep as a form of recompense for what he did. His chakra always did have the odd ability to sooth even the worse of nerves and calm the nastiest of tempers, and perhaps it would keep Ur from completely killing him once she came to sound mind.

Once Naruto reached Lyon, who strangely had stars in his eyes, he began to wonder if it was right for him to use such a technique in front of the child. What was done was done, he could handle the consequences at a later time, in the worst case scenario he could always wipe the specific memory from his mind. There were more important things to worry about now, mainly the explanation he would give the woman once she woke up.

Ignoring the excited child's animated recant of the rather short fight, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his actions were to the best, his coming to this world that is. There was no telling what the future had in store for him, nor the long term consequences of his actions. All he could do was hope for the best and give his all, like he'd always done.

Gazing up to the sky and ignoring the excited child that was making hand gestures and telling re-telling the fight, he silently wondered if it was for the best.

The woman in his arms stirred slightly but remained fast asleep, bringing yet another smile to his face.

'I think I'm going to like this world.'

* * *

 **Well there you have it, sure was fun to do this, hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as me and those that worked on this chapter did. I'm really liking this pairing, and I feel like giving Ur the spotlight that she should have.**

 **Hope ya'al like version 2.0**


	2. The other half

**Hey guys, this chapter was edited by Unin-kun**

* * *

In a seeming endless expan of white, footsteps echoed in contradiction the workings of sound.

Two figures matching in appearance stood mirroring one another, their main difference came in the form of their sex as well as variations in their clothing. One being Uzumaki Naruto, the savior of the Elemental Nations and the second was Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess and the would be destroyer of the Elemental Nations. Polar opposites in more ways than one.

Naruto stared down at Kaguya with compassion shining in his pearl eyes. Kaguya had yet to move an inch since ever since she had come to reside within himself nor did she utter a word, not even when he siphoned her chakra. She simply sat there motionless, her eyes peering into the endless as if lost deep within her own thoughts spanning throughout the years.

In the beginning Naruto didn't care but after years past and his compassion grew, he began to worry about Kaguya. She couldn't have been a bad person in the beginning. People weren't inherently born evil. If all his facts were in order, her intentions were in the right place, the means simply could not justify the ends.

Kaguya wasn't initially trained to kill, she wasn't trained to handle power that surpassed that of the gods. She was just a princess with a dream to end the pain and suffering war wrought, but power corrupted even the purest of souls. In the end Kaguya was no different. She did not have his fortune in having those around him whom installed a sense of humility into him. Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage were great examples of men shaped through a lifetime of meaningless war.

It was this very same knowledge that ultimately cemented their victory. Naruto was trained by legends in their own right, had Kaguya possed a greater knowledge of warfare, or even the basics of what the average Genin knew. Well the outcome may have been much different.

But that was all in the past and if there was something Naruto realized after so many years, it would be that time lamented was time lost. He held no grudge against Kaguya, not any longer. In fact he wanted nothing more than to see the life return to those twin voids which held so much beauty.

Determination soon lanced through Naruto in a moment of creativity. His previous times attempts had resulted in repeated failures but Naruto was nothing if not persistent. He proved this by conjuring up a delicacy he once tried and found himself liking second to his all time favorite food, ramen. They were alike in appearance and to some extent beliefs, perhaps they could share more.

Naruto held a single slice of carrot cake upon a silver platter along with a fork and a glass of milk. He didn't have high hopes but if all else failed, try-try again. And he would continue trying until Kaguya showed signs of life once more. Despite her godlike status Kaguya was at one time a girl, then a woman. His Reverse Harem technique proved as much. He had high hopes a semblance of her humanity remained.

He gently placed the plate and cake in Kaguya's reach and gave her space, his Byakugan activating subconsciously in anticipated concentration.

Initially nothing happened and Naruto was not disheartened. He spend days on end in a one way staring contest with the Kaguya; he could wait.

That's when her nose twitched in the slightest, the action so subtle Naruto would have thought it his imagination if not for his eyes, of which widened when he saw her blink. Naruto found himself smiling liking a madman at the first signs of life returning to the woman.

Kaguya now held the cake in the hands and inspected the item in wonder. Her eyes roamed the cake with curiosity akin to that of a child. Her nose wrinkled in a manner Naruto dared call adorable as she further inspected the cake with her sense of smell, followed by taste.

After the appetizing aroma became too much for her stomach to ignore Kaguya cautiously and with the grace of a true princess, she began to eat. Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she began eating at a much quicker pace, whilst maintaining grace and taking sips of her milk every so often. Soon there was nothing left but the chocolate frosting lining the edge of her peach lips.

Again Naruto couldn't help but feel taken aback by how adorable Kaguya was capable of being, natural beauty aside. Well at least when she wasn't busy trying to kill him and collect what rightfully belonged to her.

''Too sweet.''

Naruto felt felt his spirits and self esteem hit the floor almost as quickly as his face did. And in his self loathing induced fetal position he failed to notice the small, almost nonexistent smile that ghosted her lips.

"What is this Naruto?" Her curious voice withdrew Naruto out of his childish bout of depression and stared at Kaguya in wonderment. Even now it appeared as though he'd yet to garner her full attention but it was certainly more than ever before.

"That was a slice of carrot cake, did you like it?" He smiled when she referred to him using his name and not Asura as before. Much to his continued surprise she nodded.

"It was pleasant but I can't help but ask why?" Her tone a mixture of uncertainty and defense.

Giving her a smile he sat cross legged in front of her, a blatant display of his comfort around her. He no longer saw his an enemy, time did it's part in maturing his thoughts. Naruto could not blame her for what her creation did to the world. Kaguya was a princess whom at one point became lost on the road to her dream of peace.

"I've taken so much from you over the years Kaguya, I think it's time I returned the favor by taking just one more thing. Your hatred. I used to hold the largest remnant of your chakra, Kurama was his name and I hated him just as he hated me. But then we became friends and he helped me believe everyone deserves a second chance, your no exception Kaguya. We aren't in Kans- I mean the Elemental Nations anymore. I believe your entitled to a second chance."

His time with Kurama helped him understand one person's perspective of evil didn't necessarily match the same perspective of all others, the circumstances were too vast. More to the point, he was grateful for all of the knowledge the fox imprinted onto him and greatly missed his friend.

Kaguya didn't quite know how to interpret what she just heard. She supposed his sentiments were touching, granting her a second chance was the last thing she expected after all of the destruction she caused.

The time spent inside of Naruto she managed to see a small glimpses of his life that appeared through his mindscape. She watched how he dealt with his family and loved ones, brought peace upon the world in a way she envied. It was during these moments when she watched him, something stirred within as it made her doubt her own methods. He did what she could not and without spilling the blood of a single man, when not in defense.

She would never admit it but she admired his perseverance. Like herself Naruto was immortal, body nigh indestructible and with a regeneration that left no room for wounds and on top of that, he also shared her curse. The curse of watching everyone around him age and eventually wither away. His answer to the problem also surprised her. He faked his aging with an extremely powerful genjustsu, one that far surpassed that of the Senju descendent she witnessed through his memories. And he did so to avoid hurting those he loved.

It was a beautiful lie.

Yet a testament of his will and endurance, watching those around you age and keep that same semi-permanent smile on his face wasn't for those of weak heart. She admired that will, to go on without breaking. No matter how powerful a man could become, in the end he would still be just a man, vulnerable to his emotions and his attachments. Yet that wasn't his case, even death couldn't hold him as a captive to his own emotions.

Now here he was, offering her a new start and she wasn't certain of what to make of it. Naruto took notice of her internal struggle.

"You don't need to give me an answer now, until then I suggest we make a deal. The recipe of the cake is still incomplete, as you've tasted yourself, and I wanted you to help me finish perfecting it. If you help me complete it to your perfection I will grant you one one wish, regardless of what it is. What do you have to say?" He finished with his signature smile.

Kaguya regarded Naruto in suspicion with the facial features to show. She used skills perfected through years of politics in an effort to detect any deception. Yet she found none. Despite this Kaguya simply couldn't believe his offer; he couldn't possibly allow the control of his body, there had to be a catch. Only she would benefit from such a deal.

''What do you get in this _deal_? Clearly there is something for you in this.''

Scratching the back of his head out of habit Naruto began to ponder on what to say.

"There is no catch Kaguya. I give you my word, my promise. I simply want you to help me perfect the recipe for my carrot cake, of course that'll require you to learn to cook and such things but that shouldn't take long right? Once that's done then as I promised I will give you any one thing you want, even absolute control of my body, if that is what you wish," He explained.

"I see you already anticipated my wage. Very well Naruto I accept your deal, now leave me I have much to think about," Her words faded as she forcefully ejected Naruto from his own mind.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan as he clutched his head in pain. Being ejected from his mindscape was a weird experience and it had been so long since Kurama had done the same and in that time he'd grown unaccustomed to the sensation. At the very least Kurama used tact when pushing him out, at least after some time, Kaguya on the other hand used the brute force of a Bijuu-dama.

His pain seemed to fade as he recollected his encounter with said woman.

The darkness of the room became apparent to Naruto when he heard the light snores coming from Ur as well as the loud one's coming from Lyon. Naruto himself was sitting in a meditative stance, his connection with nature informed him of the time of day. It was around four in the morning and without much to do until the two awoke so he was once again left to his memories, much more recent as to avoid digging at old scars.

Four days passed since his arrival in Earthland and he was honestly enjoying his time thus far. As expected Ur refused to even acknowledge his existence on the first day and then freeze his posterior off on the second day after Lyon asked him to teach him the technique used to immobilize her. It was apparent the boy's innocent mind couldn't comprehend the perverse nature of the technique.

Ah the innocence of childhood.

During the next three days, and after he was able to convince Ur not to kill him, the two spent their time teaching Lyon. Naruto himself liked to tell both of them stories from his days as a genin and then some while Ur shared basic information such as geography and the political situation of Earthland.

During the next three days they spent their time between teaching Lyon, him telling them a few of his stories about his genin days, her instructing him about the geography and the political situation of the Earthland.

From what Naruto gathered, Earthland was much more peaceful than his own, though flawed in it's own way. Such things as dark guilds, dark mages, demons, and even dragons of all things. The guild system were similar to the hidden villages, only smaller in scale. Like Shinobi they were located within the cities and were paid to take on missions and protect the town if necessary.

Then a more cheerful memory came to light, one of previous night. He had finally managed to get his caretaker to open up more about her past, albeit with the help of sake, but such details were unimportant.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _In the living room of Ur's house Naruto and Ur sat cross legged directly in front of one another, both enjoying sake. Lyon had gone asleep some time ago, neither of them much felt like joining the boy yet so they enjoyed each other's silent company._

 _Naruto swirled the sake inside of his saucer while his mind wondered in thought. He wasn't much of a drinker as the liquid had next to no effect on him, it never stopped him from enjoying the burn as it went down his throat._

 _He downed the remainder of the sake and set the cup in front of him in a_ _purposeful attention grabbing motion._

 _"Ne Ur, what are your dreams?" He asked, bringing her own of her respective thoughts. She eyed him for a bit before taking a large sip of her drink and leaned back with a short sigh._

 _"My dreams? I suppose I'm living them now. My dream was to watch my daughter grow into a woman but now that she's gone, I'll settle for teaching my pupil."_

 _"Can you tell me about your daughter?" Naruto asked as he refilled his cup._

 _"Her name was Ultear and she was quite the bundle of energy, especially when she awoke. So beautiful, so pure, but she had a problem. She was born with too much magic. Her magic was too much for her little body and she ended getting fevers constantly, so I took up taking her to a doctor. She passed not too long after." Ur finished with yet another large drink of her sake._

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. Something seemed wrong about that story. It could have very well been nothing more than instinctual suspicions but trusting his gut saved him more times than he could hope to count._

 _"Tell me more about this doctor."_

 _"What does that matter to you, she's dead now. There's nothing to be done about it anymore. What about you Naruto-san? What are your dreams? Did you have children?" She asked._

 _"It matters to me because I care, but I won't press. As to your question. My dream was becoming Hokage and bringing peace to my land."_

 _Ur had to bring her hand up to her mouth so as not to expel sake as she giggled. She knew what a Hokage was, Naruto explained this among other things about his world._

 _"Hey what's with that laugh," Naruto began indignant, "I'll have you know that I managed both! Through a lot blood, sweat and ramen if I may add! Together with my friends I managed to bring peace to our world. And that was before I was even made it to Hokage!"_

 _Now that surprised Ur, bringing world peace and becoming the strongest and head of his village? She realized Naruto wasn't the type to lie but it wasn't an easy pill to swallow._

 _"Don't give me that look. I will have you know that as I am now, I was the strongest person to walk the Elemental Nations! But on to the next question, I did have children, grand children too. Now I'm the last of my generation, you could say that what made me become what I am, also made me immortal. I didn't lie when I told you that I was bored when I came here but there is more to it than that." Naruto smiled at her worried look._

 _"I won't get into details as to how I became immortal but when it did, my body began healing at an abnormally fast rate. So fast in fact that my cells continuously regenerate, never allowing me to age. So I casted a very powerful illusion on myself to seem as though I was aging so that my wife and all of my friends didn't feel bad about me forever living while they aged. It is within my power to stop others from aging, granting a lesser form of my immortality but knowing my wife, she wouldn't have wanted that. But my Hinata-chan was always a smart one, I suspect she always knew." Naruto blinked tears at the edge of his eyes._

 _"She died a few days ago and it would only be a matter of time before other's realized what I was. I may have brought peace upon my world but ultimately greed is a powerful motivator. When people discover who and what I am it won't be long before someone strives to control me. That's why I decided my time in the Elemental Nations was over."_

 _Now Ur felt an equal mix of inadequacy and anger at herself for ever feeling spite against Naruto when he simply asked about her child. His situation was much more complicated, if as equally painful, and yet he could still smile. Perhaps the world wasn't as bleak as she thought. The least she could do now is answer his previous question._

 _"I don't remember the doctor's name but the place that I took her was the Bureau of Magical Development. There's a folder in the first drawer over there, the other details that escape me should be in there." Ur said._

 _Naruto smiled at Ur as he stood to his feet and quickly pulled her with him and to his chest. Their differences in height became visibly apparent when as the top of her head only reached the base of his neck._

 _"I think we've reminisced enough for today, how about enjoy the rest of the night?" He asked in a smooth tone._

 _Ur stood stock still in his arms for passing moments before she felt herself nodding into his chest. She held her face as close to Naruto's chest as she could so as to hide the massive flush on her face._

 _"I think you'll like what I have in mind," Naruto whispered into her ear, "please close your eyes."_

 _Ur simply nodded again in his hold._

 _Nothing happened._

 _She began to wonder if it was yet another perverted prank of Naruto's in the making, only to feel something on her waste followed by a chuckle._

 _"You can open your eyes now Ur."_

 _She did as she was told, her eyes widening far past default as she took in the breathtaking surroundings. The place was the perfect picture of a paradise, filled with various statues of varying sizes and materials. The floors themselves was made of polished gold._

 _A number of the statues towered over many of the buildings that she'd ever seen, the biggest numbered nine in total. Each of the depicted glorious yet frighting creatures the likes never before imagined in her wildest dreams, the moon shining above gave reflected a ethereal glow._

 _The first statue was of a fox in a size that rivaled a mountain, composed of ruby and melanite, then a octopus/ox hybrid, an amber and amethyst bug like creature with three pairs of wings and tails, a slug like creature with six tails made of rose quartz, a aquamarine horse/dolphin hybrid, a monkey with four tails made of imperial topaz, a turtle with three tails composed sodalite, a sapphire colored feline with two tales, and finally a sunstone mix between a raccoon and a dog._

 _Each of the creatures were carved with care and dedication shown in the details. Next to each of the gigantic statue, with the exception of the fox, were the statue of a human made from the very same material of their corresponding creature. Each of them were posing in various forms with varying number of fingers being held matching the number of tails of their matching creatures._

 _"You like it?" Naruto asked. Ur didn't reply let alone register his question, but he continued regardless, "I hope you do. This is the sanctuary I created inside one of my accessible dimensions, a memorial dedicated to some of my fellow brothers in all but blood. Took a long time and hard work to create the stones and then to carve them out. I like to call this place, Ground Zero._

 _It was very special to him with all of the time and Shadow Clones it took to create the material. Luckily Garra was willing to teach him his Magnet Release as well as gifting him a copy of his father's scroll on creating gold dust. The carving of the stones themselves were done without the help of clones and was a great source of pride with how well it all turned out._

 _Ur finally seemed to register his words and gave a nod, though she'd yet to figure out how to react. The place was beautiful and from the tone in which he spoke of it, Naruto was emotionally attached to it._

 _"W-Why bring me here?" She asked in shock, "This place is very special to you right? We haven't known each other for more than a week, why did you bring me here?" She would have continued with her line of question had Naruto not placed his finger gently over her lips._

 _"It's true this place is of great importance to me, which is why I brought you here. In fact you are the first person after my wife that I shown this place to. It would be a shame if such a beautiful place is known only by myself, I feel as though I can trust you Ur. My eyes are scarcely mistaken, I know a fine jewel when I see one. Now how about a dance? Come now don't be shy." Naruto removed his finger from her lips, a large flush showing on her face as she looked back up at him._

 _"Dance?" Ur shook herself from her trance, "Right here, right now? Have you lost it Naruto?"_

 _Ur's defense quickly became halfhearted, especially when Naruto refused to back away and remained in the same position, just waiting for her to take his hand. When she realized he wouldn't back down, she took his hand, if reluctantly._

 _Naruto's smile grew slightly a centimeter and in the air next to him, a copy of him in his current form shimmered into existence and_ _one of his TSB went towards it, transforming into a beautiful brown violin with a golden outline. The clone nodded to its creator and took a few steps back before jumping towards the gigantic nine-tailed fox statue, and began to play a song._

 _The doppelganger's song ran smoothly throughout the area and before she knew it, Ur's head was leaning onto his shoulder as he guided her steps across the sacred land that he had created to his._

 ** _Flashback end_**

After they had finished dancing, she had fallen asleep in his arms and Naruto returned her home.

Naruto smiled with a goodhearted chuckle, though his smile quickly turned into a frown as he thought about it. With the amount that she had took in, Ur would probably not remember the events that transpired on that night.

He was very glad he was immune to the affects of alcohol but when he wasn't, Naruto remembered the aftermath of a night's heavy drinking. Speaking of which, Ur wouldn't be a very happy camper when she awoke. He would have to do something about that. No matter what time, what universe, or the power the entity held, a cranky woman was always troublesome to deal with.

So Naruto did what any good and sensible man would do when they knew that a woman would be upset. He would have to try his best to placate Ur in an effort to minimize her discomfort, which in turn would minimize his own.

Naruto conjured up a couple of clones and touched a specific seal on the inside of his robe, producing a elegant white bow from within. It was simple yet very deadly, especially in his hands. It's structure was made from his All Killing Ash Bones. The string it'self was created from a strand of his own hair, hardened and pressurized to rival the strongest of his old world's steel while remaining pliable. Only he was capable of pulling the strength to pull the string without losing fingers to the sharpness of the string. All of that combined with his vision was something to be feared on the battlefield.

One of his clones accepted the bow before disappearing in a Body Flicker, off on a hunt for lunch and dinner while his other clone began preparation for breakfast.

While his clones went about their business Naruto silently approached the slumbering woman. Kneeling down close to her he coated his right hand in his yang chakra and placed it on her head then onto her belly. A soft moan escaped her lips as his chakra began to effect her body. Yang chakra could be used as a preemptive counter against a hangover.

It only took Naruto a few seconds as his chakra was extremely potent and it's effects on someone from Earthland was unknown to himself. He didn't want to risk possibly hurting Ur without more practice on his early magical abilities.

Naruto carefully detached himself from her and walked towards the drawer Ur pointed to the previous night. The woman in question had proven to be a very light sleeper, opening the drawer would no doubt wake her up. So he flashed his rinne-sharingan open for a moment and ran his hand his through the drawer through the small portal he conjured and retrieved the folder.

It was a clear abuse of his powers and yet, Naruto didn't find it in himself to care. Not when such a ability was as easy as an intake of breath for him and the chakra he needed was bare minimal, by his standards at any rate. Anyone below Jounin level would have died from chakra exhaustion from the use of the jutsu.

Hovering in the air he made his way into the living room so as to inspect the folder's contents. On his way there he passed the clone whom was putting the finishing touches on the breakfast, a meal consisting of pancakes and orange juice.

Simple but delicious.

Sitting on a mat, Naruto opened up the folder pertaining to Ultear Milkovich. Sadly, he only understood a tenth about what was written in it. Not even the Rinne-sharingan could do such miracles in the span of a few days. The little he did understand were the notes that Ur had written on a separate paper.

The notes didn't offer much information but they managed to give him some insight on the deceased girl. However it was after dealing with the likes of Orochimaru that Naruto was able to detect some abnormalities.

He took Ur's lesson about the geography of the planet to heart. He spent well over six hours memorizing every spot on the map that she had provided him, every city, every bridge, everything, and subsequently their names, which drove him to learn the basics of the language.

The place location of the Bureau was in a very remote area far from civilization. Hospitals were usually placed as close to civilization as possible. That in itself was fishy and it didn't end there. The Bureau's name was suspicious enough as it implied the development of magic and Ultear was born with extremely large magic results. The facility was run primarily by scientist, which from personal experience, they cared little about morals and methods. Only the ends.

Something wasn't right and Naruto wouldn't rest until he was certain, he was a man of action after all. He would go there and see for himself and if he was wrong then that would be the end of it. But if he was right and they were somehow involved in the death of Ultear. Demons, dragons and whatever Zeref was, they would all be the least of their problems.


	3. Ur's tear

**Hey guys, another chapter up!**

 **Before we get onto it, here is the timeline: Current Year 772, seven months before Ultear's death, six months after she met Gildarts and Four months after she took in Lyon. You may notice that Ultear is younger in this fic and she was taken in earlier, why? Because I say so.**

 **And about the timeskip, sorry but after some thinking… I want to enjoy this period of the time before I get to Canon, too many things to happen and too many things to skip. So for those that are hoping to reach canon time and bla bla bla… I'm sorry, really am, but since I'm focusing on character development, I don't want to skip directly to the time in which they are already grown up.**

* * *

He had finally arrived, after leaving his clones in Ur's house and making sure that he had memorized the map, he flashed through the Land of Isvan in his top speed in search for the institute. It didn't take him much longer than thirty minutes for him to find it due to a few wrong turns, but nonetheless he had finally found the place.

Right now he was in a mountain with a _very_ good distance away from the Bureau. The magical institute was but a small crescent shaped spot in the horizon, yet for him it was as if he was inside of it. Ah the wonders of his eyes, a shame that the world was so full of the floating particles of Ethernano, that it was getting in the way of his vision,

And now that he had found the place, he wasn't sure what he should feel to it. The more that he analyzed it from the inside out, the more he came to the conclusion that it wasn't the good place that Ur had told him it was, and the more he examined it, the more compelled to bring the moon or another satellite crashing down on it.

From the distance that he was situated he couldn't focus well on their energy signatures due to the interference of the Ethernano in the air obstructing his senses and his vision. However even with the few dozen of kilometers separating him and its surface, he could still see the rooms clearly and roughly identify its containers and its residents.

Inside of it he could tell that there were three children. He couldn't identify them clearly, but he could tell that they were one boy and two girls of around five years old. Ur's child was a girl, so there was a small chance that one of the two was her. Not that he would ignore the other two if they weren't. It was strange really, why would such a big place hold only three children and a bunch of people using masks and coats?

But first he would have to confirm what was really happening in there, so making an all-too familiar 'T' shaped hand-sign just for the sake of nostalgia, a clone shimmered into existence next to him.

The clone didn't need to receive any orders from him. It was an extension of his will and his chakra, and thus it knew what he wanted to do and what needed to be done. Nodding to its creator, the **Truth-Seeking Balls** from the original hovered to the clone, and stayed with it.

Then Naruto opened a portal in front of him and went inside of it, he had things to sort out while the clone did its job. While they were fragile and any 'fatal' hit would dispel, they were still capable of vanquishing a small army, much more if he left them with the TSB. If worse came to worse and one dispelled, then he would be alerted and he could just teleport to it.

'Naruto' waited for his creator to disappear before settling his gaze once more on the tower, his orders were simple and he would have most pleasure in following them.

Jumping down the mountain's top, he started a slow jog down its vertical surface, defying the laws of physics as his feet would seemingly glue to the large mountain. It didn't take long for his jog to turn into a full sprint. His speed picking up by each step that he took until he had long passed the sound barrier and his body being nothing but a white blur.

As he ran towards the moon-shaped building, a thick veil of wind chakra covered him and created a 'cyclone' effect behind, bringing up dust and dirt from the path. Normally that jutsu as something just for show, but with the amount of speed that he was running and the amount of wind chakra that he was using, it didn't take long for the small trail of dust to become a raging storm behind of him.

To the people of the tower that were watching the event, all that they saw was a gigantic wave of dust coming towards it at insane speeds, the scientists hardly had time to close all the doors before the wave over took them and slammed straight into the tower like a tsunami.

'Naruto' took the opportunity of the dust and quickly entered the establishment and grabbed one of the workers by his mask, his hand glowing with a silver color as his chakra invaded the man's mind. A little bit harsh, but he didn't care a single bit, from all that he saw outside, the place was no hospital, the front was a fake, now he just needed to know how bad the situation was for him to decide what to do with them.

Finding what he wanted inside of the man, one of the black orbs floating behind of him expanded into a flat platform and engulfed the man entirely, his body turning into nothing but ash the second that the substance came in contact with him, the process was so fast that not even blood came out, the man just ceased to exist.

Not a single bit of remorse in his eyes as he ended the man's existence. In that brief moment that he had surged his chakra through his mind, he had seen the man's entire life, a technique that he had created using the fundamentals chakra that he had learned from the sage and that he had discovered during the war. By linking his chakra with another person's spirit, he could link himself with the area of which held his memories and reveal them to himself, much like the human path.

The man's memories were a valuable experience for him to learn more about the world and its system, still were a lot of things to know, but at least he wouldn't be left in the dark. His memories had also played its part in helping him come into a verdict about the Bureau and the Magical Council in general.

The place was all of what he feared it to be, a place to test and experiment on children to mould them into their weapons… Disgusting… And to make it worse, some of the Council knew about it and just turned a blind eye towards what was happening.

Monsters… That was what they were. No other word could describe them better than that, taking children from their parents, lying to good people that deposited in them their trust to take care of their children, ruining childhoods and families… unacceptable… creatures like them weren't worth the air that they breath and the food that they eat. The ones that didn't have the stomach to do the job were either sent away or disposed of, so he wouldn't have to worry about who he killed or not, all of them were guilty, and none would be spared.

Planting his feet in the ground, Naruto rushed through the corridors for the Bureau evaporating every single worker that he had encountered before they could even react, his speed was nothing but a blur to their eyes, before any of them could even think of sounding an alarm they were all turned into dust.

Gone was the benevolent horned-man, he wasn't present there. To them he wasn't Naruto, to them he was _Death_. Not a sound was made as he zoomed across the building, no screams were heard, no footsteps were made, no body managed to make it to the floor.

The masked scientists never stood a chance, his speed was surreal. Their deaths came so fast that they never saw it coming. One second they were walking or shielding themselves from the dust, the next they were a part of the same dust that had invaded the place.

It didn't take him long to reach the top of the building and Brains office, by the time that he had arrived he had made sure that at he left the minimum amount of survivors possible. He was a pacifist, a savior of a nation, but at the same time he was the strongest and most dangerous being ever born on his world. His speed was un-rivaled, his reflexes were just as much as fast as his speed, his chakra was astronomical, and his eyes allowed him to see everything regardless of what was in-between.

Not even bothering to acknowledge the door separating him from it, he sent one of his TSB through it and was greeted to nobody. Not that it was a surprise that the man was absent at the moment, he knew that the moment he had seen through the first worker's memories and seeing through the structure was as easy as breathing for him.

Calmly walking inside the room, Naruto deactivated his eyes and observed the containments and frowned, the place was filled with technology, and it was vastly different than that of his world. While his was no slouch in the technology department, many things were deemed unnecessary due to the shinobi life-style. He knew about computer and television among other things, though none of those devices interested him or the majority of the shinobi populace. He learned the basics about them as to not be left in the blank, but he was no specialist, and the devices in Brain's room were completely alien to him.

That didn't mean that he couldn't take any advantage of the room, with his byakugan he could into the man's desk and see that the man still liked to use paper to archive some of his data, so it counted for something to his advantage.

Going towards the man's work desk, one of his lovely TSB went ahead and 'cleaned' it from everything technological, leaving only papers on top of it.

Once the desk was 'clean' of the technology and once he had arrived to the desk, he casually sat on the man's chair and started opening the drawers while pulling out the folders inside of it and placing them on top of the desk, all the while making the same orb go around the room and pulverize every screen and technological related object inside. He didn't like unknown technology, as far as he knew they can be spying on him through it. So best be on the safe side and atomize them in case they can become a threat.

Placing his right leg on top of the desk and tilting himself slightly, he started to go through the folders one by one, most of them containing pictures of children with a word written vertically in red across the picture, something that he managed to deduce that meant 'deceased', additionally to the photos were a paper with incoherent words written on them. He would have to look into that world's alphabet later on with Ur.

Out of all the folders, he only found three that weren't marked dead. Pushing the other folders aside of the desk and onto the ground, he placed the three of them opened in front of him and examined them, the first one in the left was that of a golden haired boy with emerald colored eyes, next was a girl with long black hair and pitch black eyes, then was a girl with short, dark purple hair and brown eyes.

He didn't have to think twice about the second one, she was almost a chibi version of Ur. Ur's features were all across her, genetics was kind with the girl when she was born. The other two he didn't know about, but he knew that the three of them were in the tower and that he would be taking them out of the hellhole.

Closing the three folders and placing them inside of his kimono, 'Naruto' leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes to contact the original about his findings.

Once he was done he opened his eyes and glanced at the files in the floor, so many children met their end because of those monsters, so many lives that had yet to even know what life was about. It saddened him that such a thing happened, but at least he didn't come late for the three of them that remained.

Getting up from the chair, 'Naruto' made his way towards the door and activated his byakugans once again, this time focusing on finding the three children, which wasn't hard now that he was inside of the building and that most of the people that in there were now nothing but dust, so their signatures didn't interfere any longer.

* * *

In a dimly lit room, a small black haired child sat on her cartoonish snake bed while looking at the red dots adorning the black floor. Ultear hadn't been capable of sleeping since the previous night due to the experiments that they had done on her. Her body would hurt and her head would ache whenever she tried to sleep, so she settled for staring at the ground.

Times like those were often there in the Bureau, Ultear always used those sleepless nights to think about her mother. It was slightly depressing for her to think about it, the mean people had told her that her mother left her there with them, but she couldn't believe what they were telling her. The hope to see her mommy was the only thing keeping her going, if she lost that, then she would go insane.

As she started at the ground, she noticed how a shadow of the window was casting itself on center of the floor, it was already another day. Her concentration was such that she hardly noticed the time pass by and the few screams in the distance, as well as the very slight tremor that hit the building. Shifting her big brown eyes towards the wall where 'they' would normally appear, she waited fearfully for them to arrive, it was around the time of which they would bring her breakfast, and even if they were bringing food, albeit bad one, she still hated to interact with them or take anything that they gave.

But she needed food. She needed to stay alive if she were to ever meet her mommy again.

Looking back towards the ground she saw that the shadow that the upper window created had moved considerably from its previous position in the center of the room. her stomach started to grumble and she held onto it in pain, soon various thoughts started to come into her mind, maybe they had given up in her and were going to let her die, maybe it was another of their twisted tests.

As her mind started to think of the possible reasons as to why they were taking so long, something broke her out of her thought process. A whisper, a hardly inaudible whisper on the depths of her mind, yet she heard it loud and clear.

Struggling to get up from her bed, she started to look around her room in an attempt to find where the voice was coming from, but she couldn't find any sign of it.

Going back to her bed, she heard it once again, for a second the child thought that she was going insane or that it was another of their experiments, but it was the first time she had heard the voice in her life and she knew that it wasn't of any of the doctors that took 'care' of her. It also was very calming, just from hearing it she was already feeling better.

Sitting back on her bed, she returned her gaze upon the wall, this time a certain amount of anxiety on her eyes as if waiting for someone to walk out of it

However, whatever it was that was coming to her, it didn't seem like using the wall. Instead, a black portal opened itself soundlessly from behind her bed and a tall white, horned man with whiskers came out from it with three bento boxes in his hands and a small sad smile on his face, Ultear none the wiser of his presence.

Closing the portal behind of him as the Truth-Seeking Balls joined him, Naruto took his time to analyze the girl and see the similarities of her and Ur. He didn't need the byakugan to know that she was Ur's daughter. The moment that he had found the Bureau was the moment that he had detected her, her energy signature was so much like that of her mother that it was scary.

A frown came into his face as he examined her conditions. He didn't need the byakugan to see that she wasn't treated nicely in there, the signs of bad nutrition and abuse and her muscles were sore.

Slowly and silently walking towards her bed, Naruto carefully sat next to her with the bentos in his lap, his presence completely blending with the surroundings while she was still none the wiser of his presence in the room.

Following the girl's gaze towards the wall, he inwardly chuckled. It was time for him to introduce himself.

''Waiting for something, little ms?''

The little girl scrambled away to the other side of the bed in surprise and held brought up her blanket to protect her from the newcomer.

Naruto's eyes softened as he saw her look, he always had a soft spot for children and seeing the look in her eyes felt like a chidori straight through his chest. ''You don't have to be afraid, little princess. The name's Naruto, could you grace me with yours?'' He said with a small smile and a gentle, fatherly tone that he would use to calm his children when they were her age.

It seemed to work a bit as she seemed to calm down slightly and lower her protective blanket a bit.

''Ultear…'' the small girl mumbled under her breath while gazing at his horns and whiskers.

'Ul-tear…' ''Ultear-chan then huh, Ur certainly knows how to pick a nice name eh?''

Now that certainly caught her interest, he knew her mommy? ''Momma? You know momma?'' She asked now completely lowering the blanket down, her previous freight now replaced with curiosity.

Naruto nodded slightly towards her and patted the spot next to him, ''Indeed I do, she is the reason I came here.''

''Momma sent you here for me?'' She asked still not moving from her spot, her large round eyes filling themselves with hope at the prospect of her mother wanting to see her.

However much to her dismay, Naruto shook his head in a 'no' gesture. ''She didn't send me here…''

Seeing the way that her eyes dropped and how she got sad, Naruto quickly continued. ''She didn't send me because she doesn't know that you are here… The mean people lied to her and told her that you were gone, so she doesn't know that you are here, but she misses you very much, and I know for sure that she will love being with you again.''

Slowly moving closer to him, Ultear sat next to him in the bed and looked at him with hope once again in her eyes, unconsciously bringing out the most powerful technique known by women and children, the **Puppy Eyes Jutsu**. And Naruto was hit in full force. He was always a sucker for when it came to children. ''Momma wants to see me? Will you take me to her?''

Naruto patted her head softly and gave her one of the boxes, ''Of course she does, I can see it in her eyes, you mean the world to her? How about this, I will take you to her when you finish eating, okay? Your mom is not going anywhere. Your mom will be angry at me if you get there with an empty stomach.'' He finished with 'eye smiles', Ur would never be mad at him for that in that occasion, but it was a good motivation for her to eat.

Ultear opened the box slowly and marveled at its containment, the smell of fresh food invading her nostrils. Forgetting about the 'man' next to her she eagerly took the food and 'dug' into it, manners long forgotten.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the comical speed of which she was eating, silently glad that he had brought extras for her. The way and speed of which she ate reminded him slightly of how he ate ramen in his younger days.

Bringing his left hand slightly upwards, Naruto coated his hand with a thin layer Yang chakra and placed it on her shoulder, he didn't have time to completely heal her, but he could at least ease the pain until he had time to work properly.

Ultear flinched as his hand touch her shoulder but relaxed as his chakra started to do its job. It felt so warm and protective that she didn't know what to compare it to. It had a unique feeling of protectiveness and happiness that was surreal.

''Can you tell me about mommy? How is mommy like?''

''Hmm… I don't know your mom for long but… I know her long enough to know that she is a very special woman, you look a lot like her, looking at you is like seeing a cute miniature version of her, she is gentle and cares for those around her, you should see the look in her eyes when she is teaching Lyon.'' He said while taking a napkin from out of nowhere and cleaning the corners of her mouth and poking the tip of her nose affectionately.

Ultear's eyes 'sparkled' slightly at the way he spoke of her mother, and then she wrinkled her nose cutely. Then her expression turned into that of curiosity when she heard the mention of her teaching, ''Lyon?''

''Yes dear, Lyon. He's your mother's student. She teaches him magic. A good kid, a bit strange, got a few issues, but he's fine. As long as he doesn't start going around the corners brooding, then there is nothing to worry about.''

''What is 'brooding'? Mommy teaches magic?''

''Brooding is the first sign of the Uchiha disease, and yes she does. She teaches her style of Ice-Magic.''

Getting up from his spot, Naruto scooped her into his arms in a way that she sat on his right arm and held her near his chest. ''Best us get going now, close your eyes sweetheart.''

Ultear nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as told, while Naruto's third-eye opened and they vanished from the room in a streak of light.

After they had left the building, an enormous meteor cleared the sky and dropped upon the Bureau like a divine hammer, shaking the earth around the impact area and obliterating anything that remained from the structure.

* * *

Ur was having a strange day, a very strange day. First she wakes up with a _mild_ headache and a strange sensation in her gut that she is forgetting something very important.

Then when she goes to the kitchen to make breakfast, she is then greeted by two copies of the resident Alien Ninja Demon-God, one of them finishing a very appetizing breakfast for her while the other is finishing chopping some kind of meat that she was sure to belong to a dear due to the pair of antlers on a wooden desk that she didn't recall having in her house.

And that wasn't even the strangest part of her morning, after she finished eating breakfast along with Lyon, two more Narutos came out of a portal in the middle of the living room, one holding a sleeping golden haired boy and the other holding a black haired girl. When she went to question the two about why each was holding a child, they just shushed her and said to not wake the two up and that he would explain soon.

She would have questioned them about where he had found them, but she soon noticed the state that they were in and his seriousness about the issue. So she gave him her vote of trust and wait. Lyon also noticed the state of which the two were and kept his questions to himself for the time being.

After that Naruto's doppelgangers took the two children to the room and laid them on the futons that Ur and Lyon used and started to use his yang chakra to heal them. The master and pupil duo left the clones alone to do their job.

When they had went back into the living room, the original was leaving through a portal after telling them that he would be right back and that she is to wait outside along with Lyon.

''Aw~ man! How long are we going to stay here? How am I supposed to pass you if I just sit here doing nothing?'' Lyon whined as he flayed his arms dramatically and then sat on the snow next to his mentor.

Ur rolled her eyes at his obsession with surpassing her, though she was sure that he would eventually pass her, he didn't need to make it his life goal. The world was big and full of people stronger than her. However she did agree with him.

 **(Recommended music- Sixx A.M.- Life is beautiful acoustic- Also don't own)**

''Patience Lyon, learning how to wait is also part of your training. He must be on hi-'' She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the area in front of them slightly distorted and Naruto shimmered into existence in it.

Her eyes could hardly believe what she was seeing, her heart started to race and tears started to fall down her face as her black eyes met the large brown eyes of the child that the man was holding.

'I-it c-cant be…'

''m-mommy…''

Unconsciously Ur started to walk to her, her entire body shaking and her lips quivering at the sight of her supposedly dead daughter. In her mind she was in turmoil, her daughter was right there, a few meters in front of her, it was almost too good to be true, she briefly wondered if it was all an illusion or if the man was playing a v _ery_ cruel trick on her.

Naruto smile grew slightly and his large pale eyes softened as Ur came closer to him. ''It is her, Ur. This is no trick, come closer, hold her in your hands and you will know it also.'' He finished while slightly extending Ultear so that her mother could take her.

Ur hesitated at first, doubt still in her mind, but she slowly extended both of her arms.

As if an eternity passed for her, Ur's hands reached Ultear. Her heart threatening to stop as her fingers gently pressed against the girl's wet face. It was real, she could feel it. Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, it wasn't an illusion. She was really there, her daughter was really there. She was different from the last time she had seen her, but she knew it was her, she knew it was her baby girl.

Not thinking twice, Ur swiftly but gently embraced her daughter in a hug, completely forgetting the two that were watching. ''Ultear… my baby girl… you are home…''

Ultear accepted her mother's warm embrace and returned it with equal intensity by hugging her mother with as much strength as her little arms could muster.

While the mother and daughter pair were having their moment, Naruto floated next to Lyon and joined the boy who was sitting in the snow near the house, and stayed next to him like the Sage would, hovering in the air cross-legged with the TSB floating under him.

Lyon was completely silent during the whole display, he had heard about her daughter and had seen her crying in the girl's room on a few occasions, so he didn't know how to react or what to do, and thus he did the smartest thing that he could, nothing.

After a few minutes, Ur got up from her position with Ultear in her arms. Both mother and daughter's eyes were red from crying, and both were with a huge smile on their faces.

''How?'' She asked Naruto with a shaky voice.

Naruto's smile faded slightly as he closed his eyes in thought, but in the end he opted to telling her the whole truth. ''She was in the Bureau… I suspected that there was something wrong, so I went there earlier today to see for myself. When I was there I found her and the other two kids that my clones are now healing… They lied to you about her death because they saw potential in her and wanted her for their tests.''

He couldn't bring himself to lie to her, as a parent she needs the truth about what her child went through, if it were him in her place then he would want the same thing.

Pain and guilt flashed through her eyes, Naruto was quick to notice it and continue his speech, ''It wasn't your fault, Ur. You trusted them to cure her, you did your best. Don't blame yourself over what happened, I don't blame you and Ultear doesn't blame you as well. She is here now and that is what matters… Go on, you have a lot to catch up with her. I will take over Lyon's training for today while you two have fun.''

'Thank you Naruto…' Ur thought while slowly nodding and rubbing her cheek against Ultear's. She didn't trust her voice to speak and she didn't know any words that could express what she was feeling at that moment. So she would think about that later, she had seven months to catch up with her baby girl.

''We will be back in time for lunch. Let's go Lyon, time for us to find out what type of fighting style suits ya.''

Ur nodded once again and then proceeded to go into the house with Ultear with a big smile on her face, though she halted her movements when she heard Lyon enthusiastically yell ''Yay! You will teach me that super cool technique right?''.

Her head turned around almost mechanically at the mention of _that_ technique, her eyes sending a very clear message of 'You do that, and you will pay.' to Naruto, who just rubbed the back of his head nervously and patted Lyon's head affectionately.

''No Lyon, it is a strictly forbidden technique that you should never try to do or copy until you have proper experience and age… And I mean when you reach your twenties… yup… strictly forbidden…''

And thus they left to the usual place that Ur would train with Lyon, leaving behind a giggling mother and daughter pair. Boys would be Boys no matter the age and power that they held.

* * *

 **Woah, there goes another chapter. The struggle was real.**

 **About the two extra kids that Naruto rescued, I added them because I find it hard that Ultear would be the only child in there, so I added them. They will have a significant part in the story.**

 **And no complaints about how easy it was for Naruto clone to massacre the place. Against civilians and scientists, they stand no chance against him, they wouldn't even be able to see him move. Regardless if there were mages among them, nothing could be done because he is just too fast, and even if they could react in time, what would they do against a TSB** **?**

 **What do ya'al think about me making Ultear younger** **? Didn't want her to lose most of her childhood innocence and I want her to enjoy as much as that time with her mom instead of with those doctors. Sorry but I just don't have the heart to leave her there for more time, every time I see a photo of Ur holding Ultear I can't help but want to make that happen.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry for the wait, my phone kept on deleting it every time I made progress.**


	4. A daughter?

Two hours had passed since Naruto and Lyon had left to do their training and Ur had been enjoying every second with her daughter.

Even now she found the whole situation surreal. Ultear was back, her baby girl came back. At first when the two had left to train, she didn't know what to do with Ultear, she wasn't ready for such a welcome change.

So she just went with the flow, first she took her to her old room to change clothes and test if her old ones still fit. Only the ones that used to be large on her suited her now, so they would have to go shopping for that later on, which brought on the topic of her upcoming birthday and other girly things.

Right now we find the mother and daughter pair in the kitchen making preparing lunch. Today in commemoration for Ultear's return, she as making a special stew with the deer meat that the Naruto clone had managed that morning, Ultear was helping her in settling the plates and gathering the ingredients.

''Ne ne mommy, you think mister bunny will like cawwots?'' asked Ultear while passing the carrots to her mother.

Ur giggled at the name, it was somehow fitting. ''Mister bunny huh? I think he will… Say… What do you think of him?'' she asked while fidgeting slightly, placing the meat inside of a large oval pot and taking the carrots from Ultear to start chopping them.

''Ultear likes mister bunny, Ultear thinks that he is nice and warm, is he my papa?'' She asked with childish curiosity.

Ur's heart skipped a beat at her question, almost chopping her fingers off. Her cheeks heating up and turning a new shade of scarlet as some pure and some not-so-pure images of her and him came into her mind.

Stuttering a bit, Ur placed the knife on the balcony and turned around to Ultear who was now looking at her with puppy eyes and a hopeful expression, and she honestly didn't know if she should answer it. Her real father had left her because he couldn't take the responsibility of a child, so he found it easier to just run away.

Naruto was a good man-ish being, he cared for her and he went out of his way to bring back her precious daughter. Just that already meant the world to her. She couldn't say she didn't have feelings for him, he was special, and not because of his power. He cared for her and Lyon more in the few days that he was there, than what her ex-husband had in all the time they had, even his presence had a calming effect.

She couldn't even stay angry at him for that wretched over powered butt-poke, she was more embarrassed with herself for enjoying it, other than angry with him. Ever since _he_ had left, she had been living like a nun and isolated herself from those type of pleasures, then comes a whiskered alien being and pokes her in the butt leaving her with a warm feeling that no cold water or ice-magic would take away. So she couldn't say that she didn't have feelings for him, if she did then she would only be fooling herself, she wasn't no teenager anymore, she knew what she wanted and knew that if she didn't get it, then someone else would, that she had no doubt.

Coming back into reality, she stared at Ultear's big brown eyes in thought once more before taking a deep breath and making a decision that would forever change her and Ultear's lives.

''Yes he is.'' There, she had said it. Three simple words that could probably change everything between them, for the better or worse? She did not know.

Those three words made the little girl squeal in happiness and jump in joy. An action that made Ur smile while her heart clenched, she felt bad in subjecting him to that responsibility without telling him first, but Ultear needed a father figure and he was the best person for that, it would devastate her if she knew that her father had abandoned her them because of the responsibility.

She cursed herself internally for not being capable of telling her the truth, she didn't have it in her to tell that to the sweet child in front of her the truth, at least not now, she would eventually learn the truth, but not now, so much was going on in her life and she was just a child no older than five. All that Ur could do was hope that her decision went for the best and that he wouldn't hate her or worse.

''I have a papa… I have a papa… Yay! Mister bunny is my papa!'' Ultear said excitedly while pumping her small arms up, a few tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

''Of course sweetheart, now help me make lunch, let's give it our best and make something great for _papa_ and Lyon.'' The word still felt foreign for her to say it aloud, but if that was all that she needed to do, then it was worth it, if Ultear was happy then she was as well, not that she didn't want it to happen, on the contrary, the thought of having him as more than just a friend was becoming more and more frequent by each minute to the point that she couldn't help but envision the two of them together as a family.

Ultear nodded enthusiastically while slightly jumping from her spot while her mother, patted her head and said ''Good girl, now help mamma get the potatoes. Papa will be coming soon and we must have everything ready right?''

The little girl nodded giving an excited ''Hai mamma!'' and went to get the potatoes that were nearby.

Ur watched her go with a small smile on her face.

* * *

''This is enough Lyon, you done well for your first day.'' spoke Naruto while kneeling in front of Lyon, who had just collapsed from exhaustion. It was a difficult training session for the boy, his training with Ur so far had only consisted of getting in tune with the ice element, and practicing creating small structures.

Lyon had a strong will, Naruto would give him that, but it worried him the reason as to why he wanted power.

The style that he was teaching him was one that he had created to teach in the academy's students that were more suited for the offensive. Of all the styles that they had tested, it was the most fitting for his nature and his build. It was only his first day, so he didn't expect the boy to learn it all, but he was quick in memorizing the positions. Give a few more years and he would have it all down, he was young, time was at his advantage.

At first Lyon didn't like the idea of learning how to fight without magic, but he managed to get his point across by showing what would he do if he found a person who could nullify magic, or that was specialized in getting close and personal taking the fight to close range. A backup plan is always a must, and relying on only one set of skills was the way to get killed early.

It was the difference between cannon fodders and legends. They say that a master of one art is better than a novice in a thousand arts, very true. However if you want to reach the level of people like Madara, Hashirama and the other legends of his world then you had to give it your best to master as many arts as possible. Madara and Hashirama were chakra beasts, yet the former proved that all he needed was his fists and legs to decimate an entire army, and the latter was on the same level as him.

He didn't mean that the boy had to go Orochimaru and learn _everything_ possible, but learning new styles and lowering the overall weaknesses that he had, that was something that he would have to do if he really wanted to reach Ur and himself.

Lyon seemed to be obsessed with surpassing the two, he saw both of them as the strongest beings alive and made it his life's goal to surpass them, nothing can be done about it though, the type of thing that he would have to let life teach him, hopefully.

Coating his right hand with a thin layer of yang chakra, he placed it on Lyon's shoulders to help lessen the stress in his muscles. It wasn't that bad, but he didn't want the boy crying the next day about how his arms hurt, besides, it was his first day and he didn't want to scare the boy before they started doing exercises.

''Ne Naruto, do you think master will be happy now that Ultear is back?'' asked Lyon with a thoughtful look, wanting to break the silence between the two.

Naruto hummed in thought for a few seconds before moving his hand from his shoulders to his arms, his expression softening a bit. Despite his desire to surpass her, he still cared greatly for her, ''I hope so Lyon, but her happiness doesn't only depend on Ultear. It also depends on you too, she cares a lot for you, so don't make things too difficult for her, and be nice to Ultear also, she is your little sister from now on, and she will need you.''

''Little… sister…?'' Lyon repeated under his breath, his eyes wide as he thought about it.

''Yeah, she is your little sister. Ur says that you are just her pupils, but I can see in her eyes that to her you mean much more than that. Ultear is your little sister, so be nice to her. Even if you two don't have the same blood, you two are family now and family look out for each other.'' He finished while getting up and extending his hand to the boy.

Lyon didn't respond at first, but Naruto knew he had listened to him. After a few seconds of gazing at the outstretched hand, he grasped onto it and lifted himself from the snow.

''There you go, now let's get going before the two start getting worried and the food start getting cold.''

The white haired boy nodded, though he was unsure on how he knew that the food would be ready, but just filed it away as one of his quirks and ignored it, were he worry about every strange thing the seemingly 'blind' man did, then he would grow old fast and not surpass his masters.

And thus the pair went back towards Ur's house, a slightly disappointed look on Lyon's face for not learning the technique that had defeated his master. Naruto had been adamant that learning or trying to learn that move would be bad for his health, the technique was to be used only when he turned 18.

Then his mind trailed off to having a sister, Ultear his sister? Ur thinking of him like her son, them being a family? He had always thought of Ur as his master that he should overcome, the strongest mage in the world. Naruto wasn't on the list of the strongest mages because he wasn't a mage or human. But something remained, if Ur was like his mother… and Ultear his sister… then Naruto was what? His father or uncle…?

His trail of thought didn't progress any further than that and he soon began to think of ways to surpass the two, for a seven year old boy he had a pretty dense head and a one-track mind, though aren't most kids like that?

As the duo neared Ur's house, they found the mother and daughter pair waiting in the front, Ur using an apron above her casual clothes and Ultear using red pink dress with white dots covering it.

Spotting the two males, Ultear ran towards Naruto and Lyon and tackled the former in a hug, an action that quite surprised Naruto but he nonetheless accepted it and picked her up.

''Daddy! Is daddy hungwy? Me and mommy work hawd to make lunch!'' She exclaimed excitedly while bouncing on his arms.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as she called him daddy but he still kept his composure. Glancing between Ur and Ultear, he took note of Ur's pleading look and made his own connection of what could have happened while he was away.

She didn't need to voice things out for him to know what happened, the combinations of factors in him made him perfect for deducing things. While the Nara's mind was perfect for using intel that they gathered and making battle plans, the combination of his eyes plus his permanently activated sage mode made it that much easier to know and understand people and situations.

Deciding to leave it be and go along with it, Naruto adjusted his hold on her so that she didn't fall, and kissed her on theforehead, ''Is that so? So you helped your mom?''

Ultear nodded happily and quipped ''Mhmm, me help mommy!''

''Good girl, I hope we didn't leave you two waiting for too long right?'' he asked while walking towards Ur, Lyon already next to her.

Ur shook her head in a 'no' and gestured for them to go in, ''Oh no, we had just finished making the stew when we went to check if you two were coming.''

''Mmk, I guess we are right in time then, that's great! I will check on how my clones are progressing with our other two guests and join right after so save me a plate.''

Stopping in front of her, he frowned at her nervousness. He didn't like to see her like that, she was one of his precious people and he always did everything that he was capable of doing to help those that he loved.

Ur saw his frown and misunderstood it for him being sad or angry at her telling Ultear that he was her father, which was not the case.

He was sad with her, but not because of her telling that to the child. He was disappointed that she would think that he would be mad or sad. Sure he would have preferred that she told him beforehand, but he understood her situation and the reason as to why. Time did wonders in maturing people, and his time as Hokage, father and grandfather helped him greatly in that.

 _Smooch_.

Ur's eyes widened as his lips came in contact with her forehead, her cheeks gaining heat at the sign of affection, a simple gesture, yet one that held so much importance. He wasn't mad at her? Before she could question herself any further, he placed a giggling Ultear on the ground in front of her and went towards their room where his clones were treating the other two guests.

* * *

In a nicely lit room Naruto gazed down at the sleeping form of the two children with a neutral look on his face. He was currently floating cross-legged between both them while going through the memories of the clones that he had left behind to take care of them.

It was times like these that he was thankful for the Byakugan, it also made him wonder why more Hyugas didn't take the path of a medic nin before. Their eyes were perfect for the task, it was much easier to heal and cure a person when you could actually see the insides of that person.

Funny how aging worked, it always made him chuckle when he thought about his past. When he was younger he would yearn for powerful, shiny and devastating techniques, but now he knew better. Destroying was easy, taking a life only took an instant, a kunai to the heart and the person would soon cease breath. Saving a life was much harder, curing people, connecting and creating bonds, restoring… those things took real effort. He understood why Hagoromo would become so mad at chakra being transformed into a weapon.

An energy that he had spread throughout the world with so much care and dedication, a tool to help people bond with each other and understand themselves, turned into a weapon of murder and destruction, used for the very things that he sought to end.

For those reason, for understanding the Sage and why he had spread chakra, he dedicated himself to learning the better ways that chakra could be used. Healing people and understanding the human body was only the tip of the iceberg of information and techniques that he had created, there were hundreds of other types of illnesses that were in the mind rather than in the body. Like one thing pulls out the other, he had once found himself in a quest for more knowledge, knowledge about _everything_. Whenever he thought about it, it made him similar to Orochimaru in that aspect, the goal were almost the same, just the methods that were different.

Thanks to that, he had become the being that he was now. Were it not for his clones and their very vast knowledge about the human bodies, then he was sure that those two kids would be dead now. The structure of the people of that dimension was different from those of his, but in the end, humans were humans. A living organism would always do its best to reject harmful invaders, the case of the two were no different.

Inside each of their bodies were a crystal sphere the size of his fist, each of the spheres charged with insane amounts of Ethernano, were he to scale it then it could be a rough equivalent to the three to four-tails. Their bodies were in a constant fight to expel the foreign energy that was slowly destroying it from the inside.

The crystals couldn't be removed. The act of simply removing it would kill them in the process, like a Jinchuuriki didn't survive their tailed beast getting extracted. The kids wouldn't survive if it were to be removed. It was a bad situation that the two had, if nothing was done and they continued like that then death would await them, if he removed it, death either way.

Bad situation indeed, the pain that the two had been experiencing was no joke. Without many options, his clones opted to drain a portion of the energy inside the crystals and disperse it slowly into the atmosphere, while using yang chakra to strengthen their bodies and help them adapt to the energy. At one point during the whole process the two had woken up from the pain, but were quickly placed in an illusion and sent into a dream world.

A version of the **Infinite Tsukyomi** , albeit a harmless one, it worked the same way as the dreaded technique, only difference being that the Shinju wasn't out and wouldn't transform them into White Zetsu. Right now both of them were still stuck inside it. Unlike Ultear who was familiar with Ur, they weren't familiar with anyone, so he was using the illusion to calm them down and explaining their situation to them while their bodies rested.

By the next morning their bodies will be rested enough and he would wake them up. For now they should just rest and enjoy the dream. Dreaming a bit wouldn't bring them any harm.

Turning attention towards the door that gave access to the room, Naruto watched as it slowly opened up and Ur rushed inside while closing it behind her.

''Hey Ur, I was already going back for lunch… But that isn't why you are here now… right?'' He asked while making himself erect and facing her direction.

''Yes Naruto, it isn't…You are not mad?'' she asked, her voice hushed, nothing more than a low whisper.

As a sensor he could _feel_ the emotions rolling out of her, fear and anxiety being the most notable. It took a few seconds for him to realize what she was talking about, but he shook his head in a 'no' gesture when it dawned him, ''I don't see why I should be. I won't judge your decision, you did what you thought was for the best. There is nothing to worry about, there is only one thing that is bothering me, are YOU okay with this? I am perfectly fine with being her father, but if I am to be her father then that means that we…'' he left it 'hanging', there was no need to continue the phrase.

She seemed to understand what he meant, her face turning several shades of crimson, ''I-I don't know… If it's you then… She asked me if you were her 'papa' and I just didn't know what to do, if I said 'no' then she would get curious about 'who is', I can't tell her that my ex-husband left me because he couldn't take the responsibility of having a daughter…and… I feel like you would be the right person for her to look up to… I guess I acted without thinking muc-''

She stopped talking when she felt a gloved finger press against her lips, ''You silly, silly girl. I would never be mad at you for something like that. As a matter of fact I am happy, why would I be mad at gaining such cute daughter and a gorgeous woman?'' He said playfully at the end, though Ur had no clue if he was really joking or not.

Leaning closer to her, removing his finger from her lips and cupping her chin, he knelt down slightly and made her look into his pale white eyes, which seeing them from so close made her realize that they resembled much like a pair of white pearls.

''You are beautiful Ur. Don't think for half of a second that I will abandon you like _he_ did. He was a fool that couldn't see what I can, these eyes see much more than you can imagine. I wasn't lying when I said that it was you that brought me here… From the dimensional rift it is possible for beings like me to see all the living creatures inside a dimension and you were the first that caught my attention. When I found you I could see the pain, the loneliness, the grief… but the most important thing that I saw was the kind soul of a woman that would do anything for those that they loved…''

Everything that he was saying was true, and his words were starting to make a deep effect on her as tears started to form on the corner of her eyes, tears that he gently brushed away with his thumb so that they wouldn't fall and dirty her pretty face.

Deciding to allow his ever rising feelings for her take control of him, he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, allowing the 'magic' to happen. His lips meeting her's as if they were a perfect match, another half of the puzzle.

To Ur she started to float on cloud-nine the moment that his lips met hers, her mind nearly going blank as she allowed herself to give into his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer.

However much to her utter disappointment, the two were forced to separate due to the lack of oxygen, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two.

It took a few moments for her to fully realize what had happened, and by the time she did her heart nearly went haywire as a very fierce blush made itself known.

Adorable.

Was the predominant thought going on his mind as she started to color up.

Giving her another peck, this time in the center of her forehead, ''We better get going, the two must be getting impatient now.'' he chuckled while gently moving her from the front of the door as she nodded dumbly, trying and failing to fight the blush on her face.

On the other side Ultear and Lyon were sitting in the table waiting for them, Lyon's attire changing to a different blue short and a black shirt, his hair glistering slightly with a few drops of water. Four bowls with a steaming hot stew of varying sizes on the table in front of each seat, Lyon sitting next to Ultear who was next to two vacant seats.

''Mommy? Is mommy okay? Mommy's face is like a tomato! Daddy, is mommy okay?'' asked Ultear spotting the two while getting up from her spot and going towards the still blushing Ur.

Chuckling, Naruto patted the innocent girl on the head, ''She is okay, sweetheart. Ur-chan's just a bit flustered.''

''Fwustered? What is Fwustered, papa?'' Ultear asked innocently while Ur crossed her arms with a 'huff' and looked away from the two.

''That is something you will learn later, now c'mon, it is time to eat.''

Ultear pouted and gave a childish glare towards Naruto for not telling her what it meant, then after three seconds she forgot about the whole ordeal and skipped towards the desk.

Naruto smiled at them, what an interesting new family that he now had.

* * *

Night came quick for the residents of Ur's house. It was perhaps the first day in a long time that any of them ever had with a family and as a family.

The day passed between Lyon and Ultear playing around, Lyon showing her what he could make with his **Ice-make** , much to Ultears amazement at the boy's skill. After lunch the two had kicked it off quite well, at first both were shy about becoming friends with each other, Ultear because she didn't know how to start and Lyon because he didn't know how to deal with a little sister.

It changed once Ultear came to Lyon with a fox plushie and asked to play with him. from there onwards they didn't leave each other side throughout the entire day.

''Well he sure seems exhausted, what do you think?'' Naruto asked Ur, they were currently in their room tucking in Lyon, the boy had fell asleep along with Ultear while they were playing. Due to the lack of futons, they had moved the two genjutsu induced sleeping children to the same spare futon, Lyon on his own and Ultear on her room, only Ur's being left.

''It was an exciting day, Naruto. So many emotions and changes, even I'm tired.'' she said while crossing her arms and letting a 'sigh' escape her lips.

"Indeed it was, I'm happy with how it turned out.''

''Me too, it is still hard to believe that all of this happened, no words can express how grateful I am to what you have done… which brings me the question, now what? What do you plan on doing now?''

''Lots of things actually, finding their parents is a good start, then maybe spread my version of Ninshu to this world, spread the teachings.''

''Ninshu? You mean that thing that the sage from your world spread to help people connect with each other? You got any clues that could bring them to their parents?''

''Yes and yes'' Placing his right hand into his Kimono, he pulled out two envelops, ''I found these two in the Bureau, it had their photos so I kept it with me, can't translate it all on my own so I brought it back in hopes that you could. My own version of it, the sage did a mistake when spreading chakra to humans and leaving them to themselves to figure it out. After researching with my own chakra, I found a way to spread it across people in a way that they can feel each other's emotions…''

Taking a pause, he brought his hand to his chin, ''To keep it simple, it is a mark that I give certain individuals that allow them to sense each other's emotions when necessary and bond with each other, kind of like one of those guild marks that you told me about, instead that the person doesn't really need to 'see' it to recognize each other, instead they will feel it whenever one is around or in danger''

Ur hummed in thought as she took in his words, what he explained was indeed similar to some guilds she knew.

''So what's in those folders? Hopefully it can bring us some light to who they are.'' Ur said trying to get back into the topic of the children, she would give more thought to whatever it was that he was planning on spreading across the world later.

''Oh, right. Was so deep into thought that I had forgotten about it… hehe… See for yourself and tell me.'' He said while scratching the back of his head and offering the files to her.

Resisting the urge to face-palm, Ur took the folders from his hands and opened the first. The picture of the boy inside of it was definitely the one that he had brought, albeit a younger and better nurtured version, ''Mitra Belenos… blood type A+… seven years old… son of Raizen Belenos and Usha Belenos…''

Scratching her chin and furrowing her brows, she thought of the possible places that she had seen that surname, she had heard it somewhere but couldn't remember from where.

Closing the folder with a loud 'snap' she opened up the second one, still mumbling the names 'Raizen Belenos' and 'Usha Belenos'. The second folder was similar to the first one, with a younger picture of the black-haired girl, '' Kali Belenos… blood type A+… six years old… daughter of Raizen Belenos and Usha Belenos… Rai-zen Be-le-nos… The duke!'' She exclaimed while snapping her fingers loudly, but quickly recovered her posture and blushed at the fact that she almost woke everyone up.

''Yeah Naruto, this is a registration forum… I signed one for Ultear when I took her there. Good news is that I know who they are. Both are son of Raizen and Usha, Raizen was a famous mage of Fiore that worked for the king.''

''Was…?'' For some reason Naruto didn't like where she was getting at.

''Yes, he _was_. Rumors had it that his two sons had died of illness, it was all over the news in here, his wife had died during the childbirth of the youngest and he was left alone with them. Last I heard was that he fell into depression and isolated himself in his mansion.''

''I see… so it is settled then. By tomorrow morning they will have woken up and I will take them to Raizen.''

Ur looked down at the ground sadly, she didn't want him to go, but how could she ask him to stay? Not long ago she was almost in the same situation as that of Raizen, not knowing that her daughter was alive. As a parent that had went through the same thing, she needed to let him go and do what he must.

''Fine… Just promise me one thing, Naruto.''

He didn't verbally answer her. There was no need for that, so instead he opted to just simply nod his head and motion for her to continue.

''Ultear's birthday is in two months, promise to come back by then. She just got a new family, Lyon, me and you, so please don't take that away from her... please don't leave her and please… don't leave ME…'' Her voice was shaky, her hands were trembling and tears were building up in the corner of her eyes.

She was breaking down, every emotion that she had bottled up that day, everything that she felt was being released and she was breaking down. Naruto's eyes widened briefly at the display of emotion. He was a sensor, one of if not the best to have existed in the Elementals, he knew about her emotions, he knew what she felt, he was just waiting for her to be ready and make up her mind.

Taking a few quick steps to her, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

For a few seconds she didn't react, her mind shutting down the second his lips met hers. After a few seconds of rebooting, she gave in and allowed his tongue inside while she 'slipped' her own.

Their 'battle' went on for an indefinite period of time, at some point during the whole exchange Ur had lost the top of her shirt leaving her only with a black bra and her jeans while Naruto's kimono vanished in a flicker of chakra leaving him only in his black chakra pants.

Feeling her bare back press against the wall, Ur broke the kiss and gasped for air, apparently forgetting to breathe during their session. A large blush making its way towards her face as she noticed how both of them were and she soon found it hard to keep her eyes on his face, only now noticing how much was hidden underneath his robes, it should be a crime to hide such a body from the world.

 _''You like what you see?''_

The sound of his voice against her earlobe brought her out of her daydreaming, her blush growing into dangerous levels as her mind registered what he said. Not trusting her voice she opted to just nod her head slowly.

''Heh, I also do…'' He whispered once again onto her ear before distancing a bit from her and brushing the stray strands of hair from her face, ''You shouldn't worry Ur-chan, I promise to give it my best to come back as soon as possible, and I promise that as long as you want me to stay, I will stay, regardless of what happens. So don't make such a sad face, it doesn't suit someone as beautiful as you are.''

 _Drip_

A single tear fell down her face, as she gave a bright smile, ''This is the second time that you make me cry today ya know? If you continue like this I might end up falling for you. You better take responsibility for making that you know.'' She replied jokingly.

Reaching out to her, he brought her closer and once again locked his lips with her own.

 _'I will...'_

No words were spoken, none were needed and none could pass on the feelings that he was transmitting with that one single kiss. Unlike the others, this one held much more emotions than the previous, and for a second Ur thought that she was hearing his thoughts.

Getting lost in the feeling of his touch and wanting nothing more than to bask in his aura and deepen the contact, she didn't notice her feet leave the ground or the cold wall being replaced with the smooth and comfortable surface of a bed.

Separating once more from themselves, Ur eye's widened when she took notice of her surroundings, instead of the room that she used to share with Lyon and him, she was now in a large, simple, yet nicely organized room which had only a large king sized bed with salmon pink sheets, two simple wooden bed drawers on either side and a large five door wardrobe on the other side of the wall. Moonlight was coming from a large open window on one side of the room.

However a few things caught her attention the moment that her eyes had laid on them, making her momentarily forget about the white haired alien beside her that was looking at the same objects with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

''I sure was a brat at that time.'' He said from behind her while circling her waist with his arms and pointing to one of the several pictures hanged on the wall with the words ''Team-Seven'' craved on the wooden frame, it was a picture of him, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke when they had just became genin. Next to the picture were others with the same blond haired boy on them along with all sorts of people, several of them she recognized from Ground Zero as the smaller statues mixed along with the various others that decorated the sanctuary.

''Who are they?'' She asked while taking a few steps towards the wall of which he mimicked along with her.

''They were my friends from my home land, the blond one with the goofy smile is me.'' He said, a certain tone of nostalgia in his voice.

Ur looked at the blonds in the photos and giggled a bit, in contrast to the wise alien, the boy seemed exactly like what he described from the stories that he had told her. However the more she looked at them, a small sense of sadness came upon her, all of them were people that he _knew_ , and from what he had already said, he was the last. All of those people were dead, she already knew that almost if not all of his generation were dead, but seeing the photos of him with his friends only helped in living up the image of how much of good friends he had and how much it must have pained him to lose them all.

''You don't have to worry about it Ur-chan, they lived their lives to the fullest and I cherish every moment I spent with them. I created this place to celebrate special occasions with them, away from the village and away from our duties, it is quite large but from the window we can have a nice overview.''

Ur nodded and the both then went towards the window, her eyes widening when she saw the outside.

From the window she could see that they were in the third floor of a large, yet modest, mansion. The place in itself was very natural and gave a peaceful feeling, from her position she could see a large natural pool with a decent waterfall, a semi closed area with steam coming out, and many more structures that gave a 'home' type of feeling.

But what shocked her was the sky, the sky was completely breathtaking, illuminated by stars and nebulas as well as three medium sized moons.

''You like it?'' He asked her while bringing her closer to his chest and leaning closer to the window's balcony, the feeling of his fingers on her skin sending a pleasant feeling up her spine while reminding her that both of them were semi-naked.

Dumbfounded she only nodded her head while he chuckled and pecked her cheek.

''I'm glad you do. Just like in Ground Zero, everything in here is of my creation, from the ground that we are stepping to the stars far away. My creations are my pride, they mean a lot to me, but what good is all of this if I have no one to share with? ''

It was then that she realized just how strong he was, and it made her feel strange, inappropriate. He was a being capable of creating entire dimensions, as a user of creation magic she knew how much effort it took to create something small as a ice flower, but a whole dimension? That was insane, here she was next to something that could only be described as a _God_ , could she handle it? Would she not be enough? Was she good enough?

''What's in your mind? I feel that there is something bothering you.'' Naruto said, sensing the turbulence in her emotions.

''I-I don't know... What if I am not good enough? You made all of this. I had always known that the gap is large but... I don't know anymore, I'm confused.'' She said feeling downcast, her shoulders trembling the more that she thought about it.

Squeezing her waist slightly and bringing her even closer to him, he stayed silent and listened to her ever increasing heartbeat, thinking about her words for a few moments until a smile graced his face, ''If you don't know then neither do I, it is something completely up to you... But... You shouldn't worry about what I can or cannot do, I do not care if there is a difference, if you are mortal or not, weak, strong, civilian, mage or shinobi. Those things hardly matter to me, Ur is Ur and that's what is important to me. We can walk that bridge when the time comes, what difference would it make now?''

''I-I don't know, bu-''

''No butts except this one'' He said with a chuckle while playfully slapping her rear end, making her 'squeak' in the process, ''Don't think about the 'what ifs', life is too short for that. Leave those complicated, moral things for me to deal with. Today is a happy day! Ultear is back and with you again! Now isn't the time to be sad'' He exclaimed cheerfully.

Ur smiled and giggled, he was right. Ultear is back and with her again, today was a happy day.

The sound of her giggles were like music to his ears, a smile was many times more beautiful to him than a frown, and he just loved to know that his precious people were happy.

Ceasing her giggles and regaining control over herself, ''Ne Naru, what do you really think about Ultear and us? Do you really think we can go with this?''

''Hmm... I like her, she is a sweet child, raising her along with you would make me more than happy. Now about us... It is like I said. I don't know, but I am more than willing to try, you are a beautiful woman and during this short period of time I have come to know you, you have become a special person to me. Seeing you happy makes me happy, seeing you sad makes me sad, but I guess that all I want is to be happy along with you.''

Ur blushed a bright red at his words and shifted a little before giving a huff.

''Humph! You corny baka... But what can I do since you're my corny baka?'' She asked while turning around to him and pulling his head into a deep kiss.

 _'Maybe it will be okay to fall again if it is for him?'_

* * *

''D-daddy…? M-mommy…? I can't sweep, I have a bad dweam… Can I come in…?'' Spoke a soft timid voice from behind the door of Ur's room, the voice so low that one could have mistaken it for the wind.

Ultear gave a low 'eep' as the door slowly opened up, Naruto laying down with a sleeping Ur snuggling onto the left side of his body, a grey blanket covering both of them, his free hand lifted upwards and pointing towards the door, a silver string coming out of the tip of his finger and connecting with the knob, ''Of course, dear. Come in, just be careful as to not wake mommy up.''

Ultear nodded slowly and entered the room, closing the door behind her as she did, her little arms wrapped around the fox plushie that he had given to her.

She hesitated for a few seconds until Naruto opened up the blanket and invited her in, he was wearing only black boxers while Ur was using a purple nightgown, Naruto had brought them back into the room re-dressed as soon as they were done.

Getting inside the blanket and latching herself onto the right side of Naruto's chest, she snuggled onto him and with a quick 'Good night daddy' and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Naruto kissed the top of her head and whispered a quiet 'goodnight dear' before he himself closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And no, nobody will get chakra.**


	5. The things we must do

Pale white eyes fluttered open as a certain horned male felt something stir against his chest, memories of the previous night returning to him as he spotted the two foreign weights that were pressed against his body.

''Na-ruto~"

Ur's silky voice all-but purred against his ear,s almost inaudible yet as beautiful as the most finely tuned of instruments. Her body pressed against his own in a firm embrace, her arms locked around his in a vice he didn't want to escape and her legs were intertwined with his own. Her face portraying the happiest of smiles as she tried to further mend herself with Naruto, intent on enjoying the warmth he radiated for as long as the moment allowed.

''Good morning, Naru-kun.'' She purred and nipped at his ear sensually, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck in further affection.

Naruto hummed in contentment. The feeling experienced was familiarly foreign when she referred to him in such a way, and while it would likely take some time for him to once again grow accustomed to her honey words, it was a welcomed change nevertheless. After a brief discussion the previous night, of which left many things unresolved, they both opted for the path with least resistance and decided to enjoy themselves for the time being.

''Good morning Ur-chan, sleep well?'' He questioned in a rather teasing tone, adjusting his hold on her waist as to keep her in place.

''Mhm~.'' Was her response, a sound that was somewhere in between a moan and a purr, the big smile on her face giving her away.

"Do we have to get up?" She questioned while slowly trailing her index finger across his abs, using bare traces of ice magic focused on the tip of her nail in a play for a reaction. Sadly her efforts were lost in the wake of his continuous content. She would have renewed her efforts if not for the abnormality on the other side of his chest.

She quickly opened her eyes to inspect the unknown object, quickly linking the small mop of dark purple hair of her daughter. Ultear was happily snuggled into his right side while suckling on her thumb.

"She came to bed not too long after you fell asleep. Poor thing had a nightmare and asked to sleep with us," Naruto explained.

Ur nodded with a smile and approached her daughter, bringing a hand she traced her delicate features with upmost care, brushing away a few stray strands of hair that were getting into the corners of her mouth.

"She seems happy," Ur smiled up at Naruto with something in her eyes, "she's really taking a liking to you, isn't she?"

Naruto chuckled, a low and throaty sound from recent slumber. He carefully adjusted himself into a semi sitting position and looked down at the young girl with a smile of his own.

"I suppose so, and it looks like she's having a good dream right now."

With gentle care Naruto placed the little girl on the bed, Ultear started to squirm in protest at the sudden loss of warmth. He hastily summoned her stuffed fox and placed the plushie within her grasp. It couldn't completely replace him but it proved to be enough for her to remain asleep, although with visible discomfort until a few gentle caresses had her deep again. After she had once again ventured off into dreamland, he tucked her in snugly and kissed her forehead.

"It's around six in the morning, sun's barely up, but we should be getting up by now." Naruto suggested, his internal clock alerting to what time it was.

Ur looked over at him for moments before nodding. Before his departure Naruto would need to study the map once again to ensure he learned the correct path to the city. Admittedly only to herself, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he departed.

Attempting to stand, only to find her intimacies throbbing in satisfaction and her legs scarcely responsive. Ur glared at Naruto lightly as a smirk appeared on his face and he began making his way over to her. She had to stifle her gasp as Naruto picked her up into a bridal hold.

"If you needed a little help all you needed to do was ask." Naruto said in amusement. This of course, earned him a half-hearted slap to the chest.

"This is all your fault," She harrumphed, the blush on her face giving her away once again.

"Is that so? Because I distinctly remember something else." He chuckled at her growing flush. It was true; Ur suggested for him to take things to another level in their intimacies. Granted he was at fault for the suggestion and he certainly didn't hold back as much as he could have.

One of the many faults in faking the natural aging process was the ever risk of getting caught doing something your age wouldn't be able to do, his fidelity led to many years of pent up sexual frustrations. Frustrations he was more than happy to release upon a certain Ice-mage, all while being wary not to get too lost in his pleasure in fear of hurting, or breaking, her in ways beyond the physical.

Of course a single night could never hope to substitute over five decades of holding back himself back but it was enough to placate his desires to a reasonable level.

Once in the living room Naruto set Ur down with a pinch to her plumb rear through the thin fabric of her nightgown with light yang coated fingers, the action earning him a surprised moan. Sometimes he wondered whether or not he abused his abilities, then came admittance of so, followed by indifference. So long as his abilities weren't used for the wrong reasons, practice never hurt anyone.

"My clone will see to the morning preparations so we've some time before the kids wake up. Wanna join me in the bath in the meanwhile?" Naruto asked.

Ur paused to consider his offer for moments before accepting with a nod, the thought of a nice and warmth bath was just what her body needed to start the morning after.

* * *

Despite their intimate position in the bathtub both Ur and Naruto enjoyed the feeling of one another with no need for anything else, at least not in that instant. Naruto's mind was else were. Immortality was just a curse as it was a gift, the knowledge all those you loved and cared for would eventually pass, it constantly haunted him in the back of his mind. It was time such as this that he liked to cherish the moment before time ultimately took it all away again.

The bath was well over an hour in time yet too short for Naruto's liking and they now once again found themselves in the living room. Both were dressed in their usual sets of clothing. Ur had taken her time in informing him on the possible paths and trails leading to Raizen's city, a task easily accomplished with his memorization of the map. After which the two moved into the kitchen where they found both Ultear and Lyon with sleep riddling their faces. Meanwhile Naruto's clone finished setting the table with their breakfast, Ur taking notice of the visibly larger table with two extra seats.

"Mommy!" The little girl's face lit in excitement the moment she spotted Ur and quickly shot off into her arms, or so she tried. The young girl found herself embracing her mother's legs, almost knocking the woman on her bottom due to the lasting weakness in her legs. With Naruto's help Ur managed to stay upright before lifting her daughter into her arms.

"Good morning sweetheart, how was your first night in your home?" She asked with a subtle, almost subconscious emphasis in the word 'your'.

"I has bad dweams," Her troubled look turned bright, "but mommy and daddy make monsters go away!"

Naruto childishly crossed his arms with a huff, mock tears flowed down his exaggerated eyes. "Mou~. How come daddy doesn't get a hug, Tear-tan meanie!"

The poor girl nearly had a panic attack and started to desperately reach out to Naruto from her mother's hold. Ur approached Naruto who crossed his arms with yet another huff and turned away in a very tsundere fashion, drawing sweatdrops from both Lyon and Ur.

"I's sowwy daddy, I's didn't see daddy." Tears began pooling in the corner of her eyes, unknowingly bringing forth her ultimate technique. Naruto's resistance held strong, for all of two seconds. His farce came crashing down in the wake of guilt for a joke gone out of hand. He practically snatched the tearful girl from her mother's hands and engulfed her in a tender embrace with his nose rubbing against hers.

"Apology accepted Tear-chan but I cannot forgive you for forgetting daddy just yet," Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes, hiding the glint as his fingers began to writhe in a menacing way.

"Eh?''

That was the only word the little girl managed to mutter before she was subjected to a merciless assault of tickles on all fronts. Naruto had the poor girl defenseless, squealing and giggling in his hands, her tears now of joy as she continued to laugh away until she became red and breathless.

Lyon watched the scene unfold with a strange feeling in his gut and a smile on his face. What was once just himself and his stoic sensei was now a strange bunch of people he was beginning to see as his own family and he couldn't be happier.

To Ur, the sound of her daughter's laughter was like music for her soul, since the day in which she was horribly deceived she dreamed of hearing such beautiful sounds and seeing the two interact had her feeling warmth spreading throughout her being.

"Little Baka-chan," Naruto kissed her cheek after stopping his assault, "Like I would ever get mad at my kawaii princess. Bah you're just too adorable for your own good, now go one, breakfast is almost served."

Naruto placed the little girl back into her seat next to Lyon, leaving a pat on the boy's head in reminder that he was not forgotten. Just then the clone finished his task to completion before disappearing in smoke. Ur herself limped to the table, thankfully avoiding the children's detection in fear of questions.

"Why are there two extra plates?" Lyon was the second to notice the two other sitting arrangements.

"For our two guests of course. I'm just waiting for their introduction." Naruto inclined his head towards the door. "You can come in now, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Seconds passed and nothing happened, all four of them watching in silence, waiting for the door to open. Even Ultear with the attention span of what she was, a child, held her big round eyes glued to the door in curiosity. Before they could question as to what Naruto was speaking of, the doorknob began to rotate slowly, followed by a dramatic creaking noise until it opened slightly, revealing a single golden eye from within the shadows.

The golden eye traveled around the room, inspecting each of the room's inhabitants before opening even wider, revealing the timid face of a young boy with golden blond hair. He fully opened the door and was followed behind by a younger girl with black hair, hiding meekly behind.

Naruto smiled gently in the direction of the two. Their reluctance was understandable, even though he'd spoken to them during their dreams, waking up away from the hell they endured for so long. It wasn't unusual for people to forget their dreams within five minutes of waking.

"Y-You are m-mister Naruto right?" The blond asked, carefully stepping inside while positioning himself in protection of the younger girl.

"That would be me," Naruto stood to his feet with a grin, "and what's with this mister stuff? It makes me feel old. There's no reason to be nervous so how's about we introduce ourselves? I'm using the format my old sensei did, so do the same if you will. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like the pretty lady over there, the cute little munchkin and the brat next to her, oh and I also like ramen but not the time it takes to boil. I don't have any dreams as of right now."

Ur flushed with a sweatdrop at both his introduction and her own place within it, noting how he didn't really say the things he disliked nor his dreams. Ultear herself pouted at being referred to her as a munchkin while Lyon grumbled something under his breath.

"Ur it's your turn." Naruto pressed once the room fell in a heavy silence once more.

"Oh, uh well," Ur scrambled to think, before realizing she didn't have to think all that hard after all. "I'm Milkovich Ur, I like the baka bunny that just introduced himself, my precious daughter Ultear and my pupil Lyon. I dislike liars, people who abandon other and as of late and scientists. As for my dream, I'm truly living it out now."

"That's my girl!" Naruto cheered, earning another heated flush from the woman. "You're next Lyon!"

The young boy grumbled as he just wanted to eat breakfast.

"I'm Lyon Vastia, I guess I like the old hag and her weird boyfriend, my dream is to surpass both and become the strongest mage in the world!" He would have continued if not for the lump on his head compliments of an annoyed Ur.

"Who do you think you're calling an old hag you brat!?"

"Nobody ma'am!" Lyon smartly saluted, knowing well not to further anger anger an already steamed woman.

Naruto watched in silent amusement along with the siblings, both of which were silently giggling while Ultear continued watching in confused curiosity. That was until she decided she wanted a turn too.

"My turn! Me is Ultear! I likes my daddy and mommy and my Lyon-onii-chan! Me also likes Ku-lama and cookies! Me don't like meanies with masks." Ultear began her introduction with cheer and finished with a pout as she finished, clearly referring to the scientists of the Bureau. Meanwhile Lyon nearly tripped at the added title to his name.

In the sidelines Mitra and Kali stood in silence as the 'family' finished introducing themselves, shifting uncomfortably under their stares as they waited eagerly for them to introduce themselves or react in any way.

''Go on now." Naruto pressed softly.

''M-My name is Mitra Belenos. I like my sister, watching the stars and playing tag. I guess my dream is to go home."

"And you will soon enough." Naruto reassured.

The young boy smiled and pulled his sister forward for her turn.

"H-Hello everyone. My name is Kali Belenos and I like my brother, kitties and reading. I wanna go home too." She stuttered in the beginning but finished feeling more up lifted than before.

* * *

From their onward, hours quickly passed since their breakfast introductions and as expected, they hesitated to make contact and hardly communicated. That all change with Ultear's presence, the cheerful ball of energy proved to be exactly what the twins needed to begin opening up, her cheerful nature somehow managing to break them out of their self imposed shell. Subtle in it's happening, a giggle her a smile there and soon enough they were playing as if they were the best of friends.

Children were simply amazing.

They all enjoyed the morning for as long as they possibly could but the time they were all dreading soon arrived.

Everyone was informed of his departure, even Lyon whom was surprisingly understanding about the situation. The seven year old boy brought up some legitimate questions as to why he simply couldn't send a clone in his stead or teleport back when he was done. Both were good suggestions and both possible but he wanted to give them time to see whether or not they needed him, that and he had things he needed to do. Back to the point, Ultear was not yet informed and he was somewhat dreading her reaction.

And now came the time to possibly hurt the cute child.

Naruto called Ultear away from the siblings duo and brought her into the living room, alone. Ur didn't follow because she knew what was going to be said and didn't quite have the heart to hear it over again.

Sitting on the ground cross-legged with Ultear on his lap while holding her newly named Kurama-kun in her left hand. Naruto braced himself for what was coming as tried his best to think of the best way of telling her he would have to go.

''Daddy want to tawk with Ultear, iz evwything okay daddy?'' She asked with an very cute face while adjusting herself on his lap.

Crap.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Naruto whined while pulling at her soft chubby cheeks. "There's nothing wrong Tear-chan, but there is something daddy needs to know, okay?"

Ultear rubbed her cheeks for a bit and nodded.

''What do you think of the two? Mitra and Kali?'' He asked, hoping to buy some time and hopefully find a more subtle way to drop the bomb on her.

Bringing her right hand to her chin and puffing out her cheeks, she began to think.

''Me wike dem, daddy. Dey is nice and funny and dey is just like me.''

''Just like you?''

''Yes daddy, Ultear be just wike dem. Dey also know da meanie masked people, wike me, so we da same?''

"I guess you three are the same.'' Naruto's smile a slightly strained smile and patted her head, "And just like you, they also have a daddy waiting for them at home."

She thought about it for a bit while her mouth made a big 'O' shape in the process.

''Their daddies wont come bwing them back, like papa?''

''Oh no, their daddies doesn't know that they are alive, just like your mom didn't. So I will have to take them back." Naruto tried to explain. She was a child and didn't know much about the world, with little experience with people she could only think that the rest of the world was like the few that she knew, so to her all the other parents were like her owns.

''So daddy will go away?''She asked with tears building up in the corners of her eyes, dreading the possibility of her papa leaving her alone.

Sensing the build up in emotions, Naruto gently bopped her on the top of her head.

''Ouchie~'' She whined while bringing her little arms up to nurse her head.

''Daddy won't go away honey, never say that again. I'm just going to take them home and come back.'' He said while getting up from his spot with her in his arms.

''So daddy will come back?''

''Yes dear, daddy will come back.''

''Pinky pwomise?'' she asked while hesitatingly extending her pinky finger upwards.

 _''Pinky promise daddy?''_

Staring at her hand for a few seconds, memories of his daughter came into the surface of his mind as vivid as ever, memories that he quickly shook off in favor to wrapping his finger around hers.

''Pinky promise.'' He answered with hints of melancholy in his voice that went unnoticed by the child.

The second that his finger met her's, her large brown eyes light up like a Christmas tree, squealing in happiness as he kissed her on the forehead.

Humming to himself a soft tune as he started to walk around the house with Ultear still in his arms, only to stop in front of one of the walls of the kitchen, more precisely in front of a calendar. Flipping two pages in it, he pressed his index finger around a certain date and circled it, black ink coming from the tip of his glove as he did so, marking a very special date for the tiny girl in his arms.

''Wat iz daddy doing?'' She asked while looking at the calendar with curiosity, clueless as to what the symbols and numbers on it meant. Not that Naruto himself didn't know much, the numerical symbols were pretty much the same, and her mom had already instructed him in how time was registered in Earthland, but he still couldn't bring himself to care enough to actually read the listed holidays in it.

''What I am doing? Well to explain that... first you must know that this is a calendar''

''Ca-wendar?'' She repeated, testing how the word sounded.

"Yes dear a calendar. It's something used to keep count of time like the days, weeks, and months." Naruto informed as he let the pages fall back into the current date before continuing on. "Each of these numbers represent a day of the month, your mommy can explain that part much better than I can later. What's more important is that every day that passes, we also pass onto the next number. Are you with me so far?" Naruto asked.

"I thinks so." Ultear said slowly, her head beginning to throb at the information.

"You'll understand with time dear," Naruto placed a glowing palm on her head. "For now I want you to come back here and cross one of these boxes every time you eat breakfast, and keep doing so until you reach the day I marked. When you get there daddy will come back for you, okay?"

"Okay daddy! Me do me best!" She exclaimed while pumping up her small arms in excitement.

"That's my good girl! Daddy still has a few hours before he goes so let's go see back to see mommy the others?" He asked while ruffling her hair and gaving her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

The six inhabitants spent the remainder of their time in the living room making the absolute most out of what little time remained. Everyone was somberly happy, except for Ur, whom seemed to be quite and withdrawn throughout, only smiling when one of the children would inquire something of her. Naruto noticed but didn't think it would be best to question her in front of everyone, less he worry them.

Soon the time arrived.

"Well it's about that time," He began, "I have to get these two home."

The room went quiet. Ur was looking anywhere but at him, Ultear looked about ready to come tears and Lyon seemed sadden as well, even if he tried hide it behind his glossy eyes. The sibling themselves were at a cross between excitement and guilt for having to split up the family so they could be reunited with their own.

They were now currently outside in the snowy plains with the sun directly above their heads, the wind blowing eerily in a mood matching the ambient.

"Me gonna miss you daddy!" Ultear was the first to break the heavy silence as she shot into his arms fully sobbing.

"I'm going to miss too sweetie." Naruto had to will away his tears as he held the young girl in his arms. "But I'll be back before you know it, I pinky promised remember?"

The poor girl couldn't respond behind all of her tears.

"Sleep for now musume." Naruto injected his chakra directly into one of her pressure points, safely placing her to sleep. He handed her off to Ur who turned away the moment she received her daughter.

Naruto cleared his throat to hide the hurt and knelt down next to Lyon.

"Now that I'll be gone you're going to be the man of the house. Can I trust you to take care of the ladies in my stead?" Naruto asked. Lyon puffed out his chest in pride at being tasked with such a responsibility, even if he realized Ur was far stronger than he was.

"You know it!"

"Good, and if you do I'll even teach you-" He whispered the rest in his ear earning the apparition of stars in the young boy's eyes.

"Alright! I'm gonna learn how to-"

Naruto quickly clamped his hand over the young boy's mouth and looked over his shoulder, Ur turned her suspicion away in favor of indifference once again.

"Then I'll leave it to you Lyon, I'm proud of you." Naruto hugged the young boy. Lyon flushed slightly but otherwise returned the hug.

"I'll miss you old man too old man." He mumbled under his breath, the previous tears returning.

Naruto smiled and ruffled the his hair once more. It was time to speak with Ur, the one person out of all who seemed the most reluctant to do so. Naruto had to pull her gaze on him by her chin, although her eyes remained closed.

"Ur please look at me." Naruto said softly. The woman finally opened her tearful eyes to look back into his own.

"Just go," She began in a whisper. "You already got what you wanted so just go."

Naruto didn't need clarification.

"Dammit you're not making this any easier on me Ur." Naruto closed in on her, their lips mere inches apart. "We both know that's not what happened. I will be back."

"I don't know that."

"Yes you do, you're just too scared to believe it. But I will be back Ur, I promised you that and I don't take promises lightly. We've discussed this before. I won't leave you." Ur looked about ready to protest if not for Naruto firmly pressing his lips to hers. She gasped and instantly returned the kiss and it lasted long enough for Lyon to clear his throat. The two adults continued stare at one another without anything being said for some time.

"You'll come back?"

"I have three very important reasons to come back to." Naruto answered. Ur's eyes glinted something unknown to him as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'll see you soon then?"

"Before you know it." Naruto kissed both her and the slumbering Ultear on the forehead once again, reluctantly he stepped away and grasped the siblings hands gently within his own hands.

"Goodbye!"

With their final farewells said Naruto and the twins began down the hill until they were beyond sight.

* * *

Hours passed since his departure from Ur's house with the siblings and already it pained him, in fact mere minutes after he was out of their view and he already missed them. It was surprising really, just how much he'd come to care for the small family and in such little time. He liked to accredit his sentiments to their acceptance of him, or less comfortably admitted, the slight resemblance of his own family. In the end he chose to accept that he liked them and it would be sufficient for now.

At the moment he was alone in a large grassy clearing, his two travel companions were far behind him with the company of a clone. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped in a meditative stance and if one looked closely they would see his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly from the amount of concentration that he was using.

For half an hour he stayed in the position, the atmosphere around him increased in density as the seconds passed until a very thick, silver cloud of chakra began to circle around him. Steadying his concentration further the cloud above began to condense further until it separated into six small spherical constructs of pure chakra. After even more time passed the six masses began a transformation into more humanoid shapes.

He mentally commanded his Creation Of All Things, and the constructs began to show even more detail. Finally he opened his and stared at his creations with pride. Six people that he knew very well, the same that marked his life and helped to mold him into the man he was now by a lifetime of valuable lessons.

Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage and a man that taught him many a lessons during his lifetime. Including the motto he learned to live by day by day.

Those who broke the rules were trash, this was true, but those who abandon their comrades were worse than trash. Those words still rang true in his memory as clear as the day in which he first heard it.

The second, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, his mentor and godfather. A man that could be considered one of the worst influences to most and yet he was the one who installed into him the idea of peace and it's worth fighting for. The man was also the closes thing to a family he had, the memory of their shared ice treats was among one of the most cherished in his life.

Then there was Might Guy, Konoha's Green Beast. Despite what many would think, Naruto admired the bushy brow duo greatly, more so after the end of the war. A man born of humble origins worked hard in life despite the words of others to achieve his strength. Without the help of any clan abilities or special abilities aside his own was able to hurt the likes of Madara empowered by the Shinju. The man certainly demanded respect.

The fourth person was none other than Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage and his brother in all but blood. They shared a burden, fought alongside one another and shared the same dream of protecting their loved ones.

Nagato was the next and the first child of prophecy, a distant relative of his and a fellow disciple of Jiraiya. He also desired peace but like Kaguya and many others, strayed from the path paved with good intentions. In the end he found redemption by giving his life in return of the one's he took.

Last but not least, Neji Hyuga, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Naruto learned many things from him, if from a far. Neji gained his admiration through the ultimate sacrifice in the war.

Taking his time Naruto inspected each of his creations with a sense of nostalgia. They weren't his real friends but their souls lived within him in memories and it was enough for him.

"It's been so long guys, too long. Well everything seems to be in order, now for the next step."

He walked over to Kakashi and placed his index and middle finger on the copy's forehead, closing his eyes in concentration he whispered something inaudible to himself. Once he was finished he moved onto the next clone's to repeat the process until he did so to all. Each individual now had their eyes opened and focused on him.

"You all know what to do."

The clones looked at their creator for a few moments before sharing a nod and disappearing in a Body Flicker. In the distance a loud shout proclaiming Youth was heard, making Naruto chuckle to himself.

"It seems the technique worked perfectly, although it is getting harder and harder to channel the memories into the clones."

It was such a wonderful Jutsu, the technique itself consisted of creating clones of pure chakra while channeling the memories of his old friends so as to grant them a portion of their personalities and fighting styles. All shared his own abilities on a lesser scale, although they would rely mostly on the abilities of their original counterparts. That's when it dawned on him.

"On crap! If the Jiraiya clone starts using my Byakugan, ah what the hell. It's not my problem anymore, I better get back to those two now." Naruto shrugged and produced a portal in front of him, heedless of the nightmare he was about to bring upon the entire female population of Earthland. Although he was weary of the earful he would get from Ur when she learned of his actions.

* * *

 **Was going to skip this part but... too much would be missed if I did so.**

 **Ufufufufu~ The world will know the power of YOUTH and the glory of Icha Icha! Was something I had planned since the start and is going to be very fundamental for the future of the story, was tempted to make a Madara clone or Obito, but then I thought 'No Uchihas!' and chose those you guys just read about. What the clones left to do? That is for me to know and ya'al to find out.**

 **Thanks everyone for the support, I'm glad that you guys like the Naruto that I am using, as I'm a firm believer that developing in power isn't everything in a story, and that developing relationships is where the fun is.**


	6. Meanwhile

**Umm... My beta kind of went M.I.A... So I am without one now, idk where you are now, but I hope everything is okay with you. As of now, I'm currently in the need of a beta.**

 **Reason for my delay was because I spent a large part of the time just simply waiting on him because I felt that he could get offended for me posting without waiting, but I have waited far too long.**

* * *

 **-With Kakashi-**

A month had passed since he had been given 'birth' from Naruto and he was now roaming the lands as per his creator's wish.

The task that he had been given was a simple one, travel the world to find out more about it, possible threats and dangers such as dragons, demons and dark mages among other things.

His 'brothers' had all taken similar tasks, with some of them being more fitted for their skill set than it would to others.

All of them shared the same set of skills, all of them had a equal portion of the original's power, though how they used it varied from clone to clone, which memory had been implanted in them. On his case.

Right now he was currently walking down one of the many dirt roads of Fiore that lead towards the Capital, Crocus where the King lives in, though he was still far and had at least a few weeks to reach it in the slow, civilian pace that he had adopted.

At first he was paired up with Guy, all of the other clones were paired up in tag teams based on how well they could balance each other out and what the mission was. The reason that the two were separated was because the last city was holding a martial arts contest and Guy felt the need to see the world's fighters, not that he would complain, now he could finally read his icha-icha in peace. Which reminded him, he should probably get in contact with the Jiraiya clone later on for the two to work something out about the newest books.

Time was on his side and there wasn't anything specific in Crocus that he wanted, the place was just a spot in an imaginary line that he had crossed of cities that he wanted to visit and eventually find a track on anything interesting worth his time.

In the horizon he could see a city coming into his sight, a rather beautiful sight to see. Earthland in general was a beautiful place, even the atmosphere had a rather calming sensation in it.

From where he was he couldn't see much of the city, but from what he could make out was that it wasn't militaristic due to the lack of vigilance in the entrance.

One thing that he noticed was a small rain cloud hovering above it, a single rain cloud in the middle of the city, and from what his eyes could make out from it, it was made out of Ethernano.

A peculiar thing, probably worth looking into later on.

With that thought in his mind, he continued his walk towards the city, which like he had predicted, didn't have any type of military vigilance on the entrance, a large contrast to the hidden villages that he was used to.

His attire also didn't seem to bring much attention, his clothing being that of his jonin attire, and while his mask did call attention people just attributed it to him being a mage and as one of their strange quirks.

The city wasn't very large, being more so of a small village other than a city, giving a rough estimate guess the population should not be more than half a dozen thousand of people.

From the entrance he could see various small one or two story houses, some stores with clothing displayed in the front, food stalls and others.

Stopping by small food stall, he made his way towards the store clerk, a young brown haired girl that had yet to reach her twenties who was crouching and sorting out some of the vegetables that had fallen out.

''Excuse me ms, do you know where I can find the Town Hall?'' He asked politely, from what he had learned, missions went to the Town Hall for mages without guilds.

After hearing his voice, the clerk looked up from her position and blushed at being caught by surprise, ''Um... F-follow the road and take the third left, a pink building. Impossible to miss''

Kakashi blinked, pink? An unusual color, giving a slight bow he flashed her a smile and thanked her before leaving towards where she had said.

And as instructed, the Hall was indeed pink. Completely pink. A very extravagant, almost neon colored pink with a few red hearts on its surface, _not_ seeing it was nigh impossible. The more he looked at the strange structure, the more his gut told him that going was not going to be one of his brightest ideas, and that perhaps he should skip it.

Sometimes he wondered why he was the one that was always getting into the strange situations.

But now that he was here then he might as well go through with it, for a second he idly wondered how his 'brothers' were doing, if he concentrated then it was possible for each of them to share the same line of sight and see through each others eyes, though it was a strange sensation to do so at that distance and it was rather pointless.

* * *

 **-With Nagato and Gaara-**

Unlike his brothers, the Nagato clone was perhaps the one of which the original less had any knowledge about, apart from what he had learned from the documents of Amegakure, a special book that his mentor Jiraiya had kept to himself about the three Ame orphans. Thus he was a peculiar one among the batch of special 'Path clones', due to the lack of information that the original had on Nagato, the voids created in his personality were all to be filled with the original's, thus making him the closest one to Naruto among them.

Right now he was currently in an uncharted deserted area close to Fiore along with his fellow red-headed 'brother', Gaara. The two of them had received one of the most important of the tasks: Find out more about the uncharted parts of the world while scouting out any possible dangers such as monsters and evil mage groups, eliminating any them if possible.

The month had been quite an eventful one for the tag-team, learning many things about the creatures of the world such as lizardmen, wyverns, vulcans and a certain type of flying fish that they learned the hard way that by any chance they were NOT edible. Not that they actually needed to eat much, but one would like to find out what a flying fish would taste, apparently not that good.

They had also made quite the name for themselves after defeating(read:crushing) a few evil guilds that they found along the way through the cities and collecting their bounties, a decent way of collecting money and information despite not using the human path yet, the world was very strict when it came to killing and making enemies with the council so soon would prove to be troublesome.

One other thing that they had learned was that for Gaara to transform the sand from Earthland into something that he could use, was a complicated process. As almost everything in the world had Ethernano in them, including inanimate objects, to actually manipulate the sand he must first either convert the Ethernano in chakra, overpower the Ethernano with his own chakra or link his chakra with the Ethernano, all of which took a relative amount of time to do and prepare if not wasting too much chakra.

''How far are you into the conversion?'' Nagato asked his 'brother'. As a way to counter the time needed to make sand usable due to the difference of the native Ethernano and chakra, and his own body being made purely of chakra as a bijuu, he started to permanently fuse his chakra with the Ethernano of the atmosphere in a attempt to strengthen himself and facilitate the use of the native sand and minerals in battle.

''Around thirty percent, my body feels both lighter and stronger.'' He replied in his usual monotone voice while reaching to his back and pulling the lid of the gourd off and then willing a small speck of sand from inside of it to his hands, once on his palm it started to float in a circular motion, gaining more and more speed by each passing second until it was a mini buzz-saw, after it started spinning, the color of the sand started to morph from the usual into a golden metallic color and then dark iron before returning.

''Response from chakra-made sand hasn't suffered any drawbacks.'' He analyzed while returning the sand to the guard and firmly placing the lid back on, then extending his hand towards the ground and willing the sand to his hands, making a simple spear of sand form on it.

''This world's native sand is responding better to my will, the resistance of the Ethernano present in it is lessening by the farther I am into the conversion...'' then just like with the sand from his gourd, it also started to change in color from the usual to a sparkling gold one followed by a metallic dark.

Shifting the sand back to it's usual form, he allowed it to fade away and re-join the desert that it came from, ''I will continue to do experiments to see how it affects our other abilities, if no drawback appears then the rest will also undergo the same process. Later I will test to see if I am capable of creating sand in the same way that this world's mages do, should it prove to be a success, then I will have no more need for this gourd.''

Nagato nodded, the original had already confirmed that chakra could link and affect Ethernano, but for creatures made of pure chakra such as themselves, the effect could be dangerous if done as there is no telling what the results could be besides strengthening themselves. His brother couldn't notice it much, but the density and power of his chakra had skyrocketed since he started mixing the two. It would also be of a large benefit if all of them could use Ethernano to their advantage in the way that mages used.

From what they could observe, both from the memories of Ur and the dark mages that they had encountered, Ethernano was much more simpler and versatile than chakra, though not as deadly.

From observing the proportions of Ethernano particles per attacks that the mages used against them, he concluded that using their magic to make it into an element of nature was easier for them than for ninjas, an example of that would be that a rock found in nature had just as much Ethernano as one of the same size created by a mage, not having any difference between them, while in his own world, a rock made from chakra was different than a rock found in nature due to the nature's constructs of his home not being made of the exact same thing as of what a ninja used.

With Ethernano, mages could make fundamental things of nature appear from nothing but their spell circles and imagination, while the ninjas that used chakra needed to undergo a more complicated process of transformation of chakra that required actual knowledge about how it worked and how the chakra acted, instead of simply just transforming the Ethernano particles.

However, for chakra being more condensed and having a more complex structure, a fireball of chakra would overcome a fireball of Ethernano of the same size. So while magic was more versatile, chakra packed a stronger punch...

And now they all were one step closer to mixing both the versatility of Ethernano along with chakra to create the perfect energy.

But for now they were still far, thanks to the current drawback of creating and converting sand, his brother was forced to resort to using the good old fashion, large version of the gourd to increase the amount that he had at his disposal, complex storage seals had also been placed inside of the gourd to further maximize the amount he could carry and how much it weighted him down.

They also came to the conclusion that none of them could use any type of nature manipulation that left long-lasting effects such as using the Wood Release or other elemental abilities that based themselves of structures that would remain, due to the probable imbalance that it could bring to nature.

Being brought out of his thoughts as the sand underneath them started to shake, both red-heads immediately leaped out into the air, and not a second late as the moment that they jumped, the ground where they were previously standing on was engulfed by a large, circular mouth.

Landing a good, safe distance from the mouth, Nagato turned his head towards Gaara and grinned, ''Hmm... From what the client described, I expected more...''

As if mocking him, before Gaara could reply, another large mouth rose from underneath the previous and swallowed it whole, followed by several more, each one several time larger than the previous, forcing the two to do several chakra enchanced back-flips to avoid being swallowed whole by the titanic beast worm-like beast that emerged from the sand.

''Does it look like what the mission described now?'' Mocked Gaara in a 'You had to say it' voice as the creature continued to rise, presumably with intent on pulling enough to dive back into the sand.

''Let's just get it over with before it escapes. Remember that we must bring proof that we did it.'' Nagato groaned while slipping two black rods from the sleeve of his Akatsuki robe and coating them wind chakra.

Gaara nodded in agreement, the creature had a extremely high price on it an was listed in a worldwide bounty, killing it was considered a SS-rank mission bordering SSS that had been hanging for roughly 25 years. If not for the money, the acknowledgement of completing the mission could benefit them in the long run.

Then again it is easier said than done, just by looking at it they could tell how solid those scales are. SS-rank creatures were extremely rare beasts, killing a single one of them was considered a task for an entire army of skilled mages, and by looking at it now they could say without a doubt that it certainly filled in the profile of a army killer.

* * *

 **-With Jiraiya and Neji-**

 _Wham._

''Itai! What did I do now?!'' Whined a certain perverted sage to his white eyed partner after the latter had smacked him on the back of his head with a _very_ hard chakra powered slap. Something that had been happening a lot ever since they had partnered up, much to Jiraiya's dismay.

''Turn it off.''

''But it wasn't even on!' Protested Jiraiya while nursing the lump that had formed above his head.

''Oh,'' Neji paused, ''Then may it serve as a warning.'' he replied with no shame at all, not even bothering to apologize.

Jiraiya cried mock tears at his partner. His partner being very much conservative about what their eyes should or should not be used for, thus with him then he couldn't use the Byakugan's abilities to its fullest.

He could still use them to a lesser extinct without being hit by his partner, simple things like taking advantage of the naturally wide view and telescopic abilities were of much help to his quest of filling the world with 'joy'.

As soon as they had been created, the duo immediately took off towards Era and have since then been investigating the Council. Unlike the other clones which had been given pretty vague missions, they were on a much more objective one.

Find out everything about the Council, weapons and enemies of the nation, infiltrate and if possible register themselves as mages without bringing suspicion, gathering information about Ur's ex-husband, information about the Bureau, settling a base in Era, starting up a spy network and lastly... getting a stable money income, something of which Jiraiya was more than happy to do, much to Neji's annoyance.

Infiltrating the Magic Council proved to be easier than they first thought to be, their security never stood a chance against them,even with the council getting a sever increase in the security after he had pulled a Madara on the Bureau and stacked two meteors on top of it. The combination of the connected sight of two Byakugan plus multiple henge made it all seem as if it were child's play.

Among the things that they had came to learn, the Council members didn't bother themselves much with the Bureau, instead dumping it into 'Brain', something that he had already suspected since the day he had went into that one scientist's mind.

Creating identities for all of them also wasn't that much of a task once they had managed to get inside of the central.

Regarding the books, he had yet to gain perfect understanding of the native writing, and thus was writing in his own way as to not lose time and start translating as soon as possible. His only frustration was that the original had blocked his memories of his more personal time with Ur, and continued to deny further access to them.

Those memories were gold!

Yet unfortunately the original didn't buy his reasoning, a shame. Not that it was enough to stop him!

 _Wham._

''There's blood is dripping from your nose.'' Neji stated after smacking his partner once more.

''Itai! Damn it! Can't a man dream anymore?!'' He whined, rubbing the back of his head.

''You can't... And if you complain then I will make it so you stop being a man. You are attracting too much attention.'' Neji stated calmly, making Jiraiya take a look at his surroundings.

In the street that they were passing, people looked at the two strangely while women nudged their children behind them, whispering things along the line of 'Stay away from perverts like that.'

Giving a 'huff', Jiraiya crossed his arms childishly and turned away, opting to stay silent and focus on the path, ignoring the people around them as they would never understand the way of the pervert.

(Somewhere in another dimension, a brown haired devil sneezed.)

''Isn't that your informant?'' Neji asked, nudging his partner and discretely pointing to a orange haired man wearing white robes that was standing in front of a bar with his arms crossed.

Jiraiya shifted his attention to where Neji pointed and grinned, ''Yeah, that's our man. Let's see what he has for us.''

Neji sighed and nodded, for as much of a headache that his partner gave him, he had to concede that he knew his way around people.

* * *

 **-With Ur and kids-**

''Mommy, mommy, you think daddy will like this?'' Ultear questioned her mom, showing her a white scarf with a red outline.

''I think he will, sweetheart. We will take it then.'' Ur replied, taking the scarf and getting a look at it before placing it in a hand-basket.

The month had been a time for much contemplation for her.

During the month she had came to realize and understand why it was that he left the way he did. It wasn't because of the twins, their parents or anything to do with the outside world... It was her... She was the reason.

Being so overwhelmed with the new things that had happened one after the other, she never really placed much thought into her current position as his woman.

She had yet to come to terms with what her own part in their relationship was, she couldn't tell him what to do when she didn't know an answer herself, oh how she wished things were more simple in which white was white and black was simply black. Dating Naruto Uzumaki wasn't as simple as it sounded, he wasn't a normal man, heck he wasn't even human, thus he couldn't be treated as if he were a simple human because he simply ain't one.

Relationships were normally based on one supporting the other and each of the counterparts filling in what was missing in the other. Being self-conscious on where she stood in comparison to him in terms of power, it became clear that it wouldn't be the area in which she would be supporting him.

The answer that she had found throughout the month was that she didn't have to, if he had the power of a God, then she simply shouldn't worry about the difference in power, there were other ways that she could support him, if not physically, then emotionally and spiritually, she knew for a fact that deep-down he was still a _man_ , prone to make mistakes and still vulnerable. He needed somebody or something to support him and help him stay on the right path.

That was why he had left, to give her time to think and adjust to all the changes in her life.

Right now she along with Ultear and Lyon were currently shopping at a store one of the nearby villages, their supplies were running low and it was about time that she had bought some new clothes for Ultear and Lyon. She also had to prepare for Ultear's birthday, birthdays were important to celebrate the completion of a year, and this year her daughter was back, bringing all the more reasons to cherish the date.

The party in itself would be small and she would only invite a selected amount of close friends, being dangerous if the wrong people learned that Ultear had returned to her.

Naruto had explained to her about the consequences of him taking Ultear and how he had done it. The notion that he had massacred the entire institute wasn't one of the best things to hear about your boyfriend/lover, yet what happened had to happen and she couldn't condemn him for it.

What could she say?

That there was a better way?

Perhaps there actually was a better way... But did they deserve it? Those were the same people that lied to her and countless other parents, deceiving families and torturing children for the sake of their own selfish goals, those were the same people that took her baby girl from her to be experimented on like a _lab rat_.

Ultear and the siblings were all test subjects, would call too much unwanted attention if they were to simply disappear and appear with her. With him destroying the place entirely, whoever was responsible for the project if not caught in the impact, would know what type of fate awaited them if they were to act.

The news about how two meteors drifted from their route and stacked atop of the institute, some blaming a supernatural occurrence, the return of Zeref, apocalypse among other more absurd things...

Oh if only they knew...

According to the newspaper the meteors stacked directly atop of the moon-like structure of the Bureau and completely obliterated it. The shockwaves created from the impact sent tremors of such magnitude that nearly brought down a city many miles away from the collision zone.

Even she was surprised when she saw the newspaper, he had told her _what_ had happened to the people and the consequences of it, but he had failed to mention about that one, very, very _small_ detail.

Just another detail that she would have to question him a about when he came back, right now she had other things to do.

Pushing aside the thoughts about her current relationship with Naruto and the consequences of it, Ur shifted her attention to the two children accompanying her, her student and her daughter.

A smile etched it's way to her face as she recalled the good moments that they had shared during the month. Ultear marked the days on the calendar religiously, after every breakfast she would mark an 'X' on the current day, the little girl was completely sure that Naruto would come back.

On the first day Ultear tried sleeping twice thinking that she could have breakfast and that it would count to the days to her birthday, oh childish innocence, she spent the better time of almost two hours explaining how time really worked.

Enough said that the little girl was left very much disappointed by the fact that she couldn't cheat time, but dare she say that Ultear had gained a bit more interest in time of what expected from somebody her age, though she just attributed it to her need of wanting Naruto back.

Not that she didn't feel the same, time passed agonizingly slow.

Lyon and Ultear had become quite close during the course of the month. It was a good thing for him to have someone of his age to interact with, over the time he had thought less about surpassing her, playing more with Ultear and actually acting his age.

''I think this is everything we need, let's go.'' Ur said softly to the two, patting both on top of their heads and while going to the balcony.

* * *

 **I split this part in two or three chapters due to the multitude of events happening** **simultaneously, sadly, no Naruto this chapter.**

 **Have some faith in me, for I got some good things planned for these next few chapters involving Naruto, Ur and the clones. This is where I will start to truly set the pieces in place.**

 **Sorry if this chapter not as good as the others, lots of things happening in here and I would appreciate some help if a beta were to step up, so just be patient with me, I will edit this chapter myself later on today or tomorrow.**


	7. Meet Raiden

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I decided to not be lazy and just simply proof-read the story myself, so no beta needed.**

 **I won't evolve as a writer if I depend on somebody, there may still be errors, if so then PM me about it and I will fix. I write this using a phone and sometimes I happen to miss a part or two, the screen is also very small so that doesn't help much.**

 **I appreciate the honesty in the reviews and I thank all reviewers very much. I admit that some do make me a little bit depressed, but it all helps me become better.**

* * *

'Well it surely seems fitting for a 'Royal City'.'' Thought Naruto as he gazed at the city's walls, still far in the horizon. At the pace in which he was, it would take only a few hours to reach Crocus, yet he was in no rush.

Apart from the occasional vulcan and lizardmen, the trip had been relatively uneventful for the three travelers, Naruto had chosen a straight path that avoided most cities along the way by going through a series of low forests, woodland areas and plateaus.

The people of Earthland couldn't see him unless he allowed them to, his powers were so great that their minds completely ignored him like they would ignore a tree or a pebble. He could pass by them butt-naked and wiggle his member in front of their faces and they still wouldn't notice him unless he allowed them to.

He had noticed when a merchant passerby crossed paths with him and the two, only noticing the kids at first until he called out for the man's attention.

Similar things would happen in the Elementals, his chakra was so great that the only way for him to be sensed was for the person to be around his level, an extremely good sensor or himself allow, and when those that weren't around his level tried to sense him and succeeded, normally ended up in a coma or insane.

Due to the sheer size of his reserves coped with the fact that the majority of it was identical to the energy that Nature radiated. They could see him, and could spot him among a crowed, but not _sense_ him.

Unlike the people of his own realm, those from Earthland were completely incapable of registering his presence unless he desired them to, something that he was doing subconsciously when he had arrived and when he invaded the Bureau.

It was actually quite pleasing, walking around unnoticed, as if he were under the effect of an invisibility jutsu. The only problem so far was that , if he passed by a city with the siblings, it was possible that the guards could mistake them for lost children walking alone.

Said children didn't talk much through it all, during the first day they fired a volley of questions, if he knew their father, why he had horns, if he was blind, where he came from and and things of the sort. They were good kids, the Bureau and it's wretched scientists had done a number on them, but they were all good kids.

But there was a problem...

They were so much like his own... The resemblance that they held to them was so much that it was _painful._

He was proud of his children and grandchildren, they were his pride, he loved them dearly, but unfortunately life wasn't simple. They grew up like any normal person, gained their own families and forgot the decrepit old couple that lived in that one small cottage in the woods.

Like any parent, he was happy that they made their own families and lived their own lives, but stopping by once every two months wouldn't kill them, if not for him, then for Hinata!

He could look past the fact that they saw him as an overpowered geezer with 'Too much chakra in his hands' and 'We could put it to better use', but for fucks sake, couldn't they see what they were doing to her, that behind the smile that always said 'It's okay, I know you were busy' was a mixture of sadness, loneliness and other corrosive emotions.

And the worst of it was the guilt, the guilt of feeling sad in the first place, the feeling of being 'selfish' for wanting to be with them and that it wasn't in her place to desire their attention.

But all those things were gone, buried in his past. He couldn't allow his past problems interfere with his new life.

Now he was in a whole new dimension with a new family, a new home. A place to go back to, with people that actually awaited for his return.

The thought that one day time would also take them away was something that hammered his mind constantly during the month.

Time was a cruel thing, it took his friends, took his family and a small part of his soul along with every single one of them. It couldn't take him, but it did a very good job in taking everything else.

The only thing that remained throughout his life was his name, his passion for ramen and Kaguya... Even if she hadn't said a single word through the years that she spent inside of him, she was still the only person that remained.

He would visit her twice a week to get started on their cooking lessons, which somehow ended up turning into chakra control lessons.

It seemed that Kaguya, the mother of all chakra, could not create a small fire to boil an egg. All attempts resulted in the egg, the water and the pan being evaporated... She was completely incapable of creating anything small that required control. Everything that she did would overload with chakra, it was the reason all of her jutsu's were classified as Kekkei Mora.

He still remembered the first day of her lessons...

 **-Flashback-**

 _'This might take longer than I thought...' Thought Naruto as Kaguya overheated the frying pan causing a massive fire to come from her hands and burnt the egg... along with the pan._

 _A day had passed since he had left Ur's house and the two of them were now in the start of her 'cooking lessons' as part of their deal, for her to help him perfect the cake then she needed to learn how to cook to understand what needs to be done instead of simply suggesting what is wrong._

 _And their laid the problem, as a princess-turned goddess she had below zero experience in cooking and during her mortal life she had never learnt how to cook and after she ate the fruit she stopped needing to eat._

 _Thus far not many results had been achieved, any and all attempts at cooking, had resulted in a pile of ash and dust, something that only served to further irritate the goddess while amusing Naruto, whom had already anticipated the turn-out._

 _Experience in dealing with princesses, feudal lords and queens had taught him that most if not all of them had very little knowledge about cooking._

 _''Okay! I think I can see the problem. You are using too much heat, I guess that you will have to learn how to control fire before we continue.'' Naruto stated the obvious while getting up from his spot a few meters away from her._

 _''I already know how to control fire! It is not my fault that these materials are not strong enough...'' She snarled while turning away from him._

 _'The pan is purely made of chakra... My chakra... I dare not imagine how hot those flames are now that I see the results...' Naruto thought while a bead of sweat started to form behind his head, '...Yet something isn't right... Her control seemed fine during the war... Then again her techniques were all extremely overpowered to begin with...'_

 _While her tone contained a lot of restrained anger and showed how frustrated she was becoming, Naruto was still left unaffected by it. During the short time that he had spent trying to teach her, he had come to discover several different sides of hers and how much of a colorful tongue she had despite her nobility._

 _''Sure... As you can see, cooking is a delicate art, you will need to learn how to better control yourself or the same thing will continue to happen over and over again.''_

 _True to that, they were now currently on the 24th burned pan. The first few tries had resulted in some explosions that even he had thought to be impossible, it turned out that Kaguya Otsutsuki had below zero skills in cooking and that she was just as determined as he was when it came to learning something, at least now he knew where the Uzumaki had gotten a part of their famous undying will.  
_

 _One of the things that he had also noticed was that for one reason or another, she seemed greatly disturbed about something, it was hard to tell even for him as she hardly showed any emotions whatsoever, even to him who was an expert empathy sensor, but the feeling that something was wrong was still there, he also found it abnormal for her control to be that bad, clearly there was something happening._

 _Giving a huff, Kaguya crossed her arms and pouted? Yep she pouted and Naruto made sure to memorize the extremely rare sighting as he would probably not see it again in some time._

 _''Enough! It may not be today, but I will conquer the art of cooking eggs, and later the world!'' She said dramatically, a sweatdrop forming behind Naruto's head from the sudden change of behavior._

 _'Maybe this isn't a good idea...' He thought to himself while scratching the back of his head, but a small part of himself was actually happy, it was a big change from how she was before he had managed to catch her attention and millions of times better than when she was trying to rip the chakra out of him while enslaving the world and transforming all of its inhabitants into a mindless army of white Zetsu... Yeah... Much better._

 _''I guess this is enough for today, tomorrow we will start a new training so that you can control yourself better...'' Naruto said fading away from the mindscape.  
_

 **-Flashback end-**

From that day onward, they focused on her control. They were still far from considering each other friends, but at least she wasn't ignoring him or trying to kill him.

Sometimes throughout their time, he would gain an impression that she was truly angry or irritated with something, it was very subtle but he could see it, never could really pinpoint what it was but he knew that something apart from her being sealed inside him was bothering her.

Even then, he had to keep trying, she was a fellow immortal, somebody that would exist for as much time as himself, another person that carried the same burden that he did, he just couldn't give up on her.

Snapping out of his thoughts regarding his 'apprentice', he settled his gaze ahead, to the gates of Crocus, the royal city. He had finally arrived, and with two day's to spare.

The two siblings were currently in one of his dimensions with a clone. With him being incapable of being seen, upon entering the two would be seen as if they were alone and if he remembered correctly, the last town was at least five kilometers away, if the two were seen without an adult then it would bring suspicion about what they were doing there, which could lead to them being taken by the guards, marked as 'lost' children and have their data crossed. The situation would only go downhill from their once they find out that two kids that were registered as dead in a hospital that was destroyed by two stray meteors that happened to be wandering around and stack on top of the only structure in the desert...

''Well... I better get this done with.'' He said to himself, walking towards the gates, the knights none the wiser of his approach.

It was strange, really. Given his stature he should attract attention like a chocolate bar in a swimming pool, yet unless he desired so, he could freely pass by without being noticed, the Rune Knights none the wiser.

Easily walking in, he took his time to admire the internal structure of the city, it was truly beautiful and well designed, unfortunately it was just as extensive, finding the duke could turn out to be more of a chore than he thought.

Glancing around and analyzing the local structures, he spotted a newspaper store among a row of food stalls.

Stopping in front of the store, he blinked a few times upon noticing the front of a _very_ familiar orange book in a poster written 'Weekly Highlight! Make-Out Paradise! An innovating...' The poster seemed to go on and on about the newest piece of art in the market.

'So this is what he meant with a surprise...' Naruto thought, remembering when the clone had came in contact with him, 'I can't say that I wasn't expecting this... I can already feel the headaches...'

Resisting the urge to groan, he shifted his attention from the poster to the store clerk, a short, elderly man around his 60s, who was sitting on a chair with his legs on top of the counter, that one particular orange book in his hands, 'Some things never change... Perverts are everywhere' Naruto thought, rinne-sharingan eye opening.

''Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where I can find Raizen Belenos, the duke?'' Naruto questioned, catching the elderly man's attention who nearly fell out of his chair in surprise, yet his surprise didn't last long, as the moment they met with Naruto's, they became blank.

''Rose avenue, a large white mansion in the left side, number 138.'' Answered the man in a monotone voice, pointing in a direction to Naruto's right.

''Ah, thank you sir. Have a nice day'' Naruto replied, giving a short bow and leaving the store, the elder returning to normal as his rinne-sharingan closed.

It was uncommon for him to resort to those methods, but at the moment he really didn't feel like attracting unnecessary attention towards himself. People were unpredictable, at it would take is one misunderstanding for him to be listed as a demon and hunted down.

There were simply too many unknown factors that he had to deal with, he couldn't afford to be careless and leave room for mistakes. He was practically alone and any mistake could bring danger to the few that he knew.

Whether he liked it or not, he was an 'invader' in the world, a creature not meant to exist. Infiltrating a different country was an extremely difficult process, infiltrating a different dimension was even harder, it required funds, contacts, a network, way of identification, a way to gather information, help from the population and most of all, patience.

Overall it required the work of a very large and specialized team. A team that he didn't have when he arrived, all that he had was himself and Ur, and he couldn't count on her to help him in those things, she had her own problems to deal with. Which left him to _make_ his own team, since all that he could trust was himself, then all that he would need would be himself.

Governments were extremely cautious when it came to threats, his own village was the best example of that. If an extremely powerful, horned man like himself were to attract attention, they they would want to 'mark' it and have it under their thumbs, it was what would have been done in the Elementals and what was done in his village with the jinchuuriki. So none of them could have been made by his image, multiple copies of himself would only bring unnecessary attention.

Lastly, they all needed to be resistant. Infiltrating required time and patience, a single step could bring down the end of years of operation, it was unknown for how long they would need to last. The results of them dispelling in the wrong time could be catastrophic, _everything_ could be put to a loss for a single mistake, that he couldn't afford to make.

Which led him to create them, using the same method that the sage used to create the bijuu, he created them from his chakra. Loyal, adaptive, easy to contact and most important, reliable. Something that took years of research and time studying how the bijuu reformed, to attain, but eventually he found a way to recreate it.

Finally after around thirty minutes of walking, he reached the mansion of number 138. A very large, white mansion, a few signs that indicated that it was being treated by, though not very frequent.

'The lawn was done a week ago, the leafs indicate that it at has been at least three days since it has been swept... Given the size it would take a large amount of maids to maintain this place completely clean...' Naruto thought, analyzing the entrance.

Going over to the gate, he pressed a button on it's side, ringing a few interior bells inside the structure. From deep inside the mansion, a feminine shout of 'In a moment!' was heard, making Naruto chuckle lightly under his breath.

After a seconds of waiting, the door creaked open and a young woman in her mid twenties with long black hair cut hime-style came out, dressed with a long, traditional, black skirt with white hems and a black apron, all appointing to her status and position in the house as a maid, however what most stood out in her was the red and silver katana strapped to her waist.

The woman glanced around with a stern face and grumbled something under her before turning around to go back inside, though as she went to go in, a voice called out to her from behind the gates and made her stop dead in her tracks.

Quickly turning around, she was greeted by a smiling Naruto, ''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' he said, as her hand went to her katana.

''Why not?'' She asked, straightening herself up and analyzing him.

''Because I didn't really came here for trouble, I just came here to speak with the duke, is he home?'' He asked, tilting his head to the side as if 'peeking' over her shoulder.

''My master is not seeing anybody today, if you wish to speak with him then set up an appointment.'' She replied coldly with a stern voice.

Naruto whistled in amusement and chuckled, ''Stingy, aren't you? It would be of his best interest that he does, I got news about his supposedly dead children, this is them right?'' He asked while pulling two folders from his kimono and tossing it to the maid.

Said maid's eyes narrowed even further in suspicion at the mention of the two and picked up the folders.

''You don't mind if I come in right? Don't think this is the place to talk about such delicate matters.'' Naruto continued, simply walking through the bars of the gate as if his body were made of liquid and making his way inside the house, the Truth-Seeking Balls passing above.

''Don't take another step.'' He heard from behind, the door closing with an audible 'click'. Given his omnidirectional view, he was not surprised when the maid drew her sword and placed the tip of it on the center of his back.

It was amusing to say the least, he could tell that the sword was made of a high quality material, though as good as it could be, it was still very far from being capable of cutting through his kimono. The maid however, was completely clue-less of how close she was to her own demise, as she was horribly close to one of his Truth-Seeking Balls.

''These files came from the Bureau and it was destroyed by two meteors. How did you come across these?'' She asked with a certain edge in her voice.

''Miss, you are making my life difficult. I got things to do and a birthday present to finish... Ah, there he is! You must be Raizen.'' Naruto said as a male silhouette appeared in the staircase, completely ignoring the maid who still had her sword pressed against his back.

''Indeed I am. I'm afraid he have not met... Diana, it's okay, could you please check if Amelia is done with Lunch, I'm getting hungry.'' He said in a very eloquent way. His entire posture seemed to scream 'Aristocrat' despite his attire being of a casual blue shorts and a white sleeve-less shirt. His appearance was very laid back, his beard was unshaven and his long, spiky, black hair seemed as if they haven't seen a blade in years.

''My apologies, master. I will be on my way.'' She replied, giving a bow and leaving the living room, not before placing the folders that Naruto had given to her in top of a wooden table next to the staircase.

''She's a good servant, a bit rough, but good nonetheless... Name's Naruto, and you are right, this is the first time we meet.'' Naruto said while Raizen made his way down the staircase.

Raizen nodded and took the folders from the table once he came down, ''To what do I owe this visit? Or did you come here just to remind me about my two dead children.''

The way his eyes dulled slightly, certainly didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "Oh no, of course not. On the contrary, I came with good news.''

''How could there be good news? They are dead, there is no good news.'' Replied Raizen with a certain edge in his voice, his eyes narrowing considerably.

Ignoring him, Naruto hummed softly and sat on a sofa, ''Were they dead then there really wouldn't be any good news, yet that isn't the case.''

Raizen however didn't take the news well and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his kimono,''That is impossible! They are dead! The Bureau said it so themselves, they showed m-''

''They showed you pictures, right?'' Naruto interrupted, removing the man's hands from him,''I figured as much. Your sons were never dead, they would be now if I hadn't went there, but they aren't. The Bureau did the same to the daughter of someone that very dear to me, when she told me I became suspicious and went to see for myself what they do... When I arrived I found out that they were experimenting on the children because they had large reserves, so I took which ones were still alive and brought judgment upon them.''

Naruto's words shocked Raizen to the core, creating a turmoil of emotions inside of him, among them was surprise and happiness for them being alive, hate for being fooled, remorse for allowing himself to be manipulated and a mixture of shock and fear that the thing in front of him was that dropped two meteors on top of the structure.

''How could they... I trusted them...'' Raizen muttered, eyes wide in shock, ''To how many people did they do this too? Where are they? You said that you took them, where are they?! I must see them!''

''In order as to what you said, the answers are: Humanities thirst for power and knowledge;they are good at fooling; I didn't count the files of every child in there; They are in one of my dimensions; Sure, as soon as you calm down and give me some space.'' Naruto replied with a chuckle, answering some of the many unnecessary questions.

Realizing how he was, Raizen backed off and took a few calming breaths, ''Right, where are my manners. My apologies.''

''Don't worry about it, were I in your place I also wouldn't control myself much...'' Naruto said, waving him off.

Taking a deep breath, his Rinne-Sharingan opened and the tomoes started to spin, the now newly arrived maids watched in wonder along with their master as the space in front of Naruto distorted and the two children shimmered into existence, both looking around in curiosity at suddenly being summoned.

Raizen and the maids could hardly believe their eyes, his two children were right there, they were a bit taller and had longer hair, but it was definitely them, he recognized those eyes anywhere.

Kali and Mitra stood in shock when they came to realize where they were and who was in front of them, silent tears streaming down both of their faces.

''Papa?'' Mitra asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Slowly bending forward to the two, Raizen brought his hands to either of their cheeks, a part of him still afraid that it was a cruel illusion or a dream.

Upon feeling the smoothness of their skin and the wetness of their tears, he failed to contain himself and engulfed them both in a very tight hug.

Naruto smiled, he could somehow relate to what the man felt, were it his sons and daughters, then he would raise the land rain hell fire on those that took them, ''I guess I should get going. The trip was fun, brats.'' he said, with a smile while turning around and getting ready to leave.

''Wait!'' Raizen called out, making Naruto stop, ''You going already? No, no, please stay for lunch, I insist. Diana, Amelia, prepare something special for lunch, today is a happy day! Raizen said with enthusiasm, the two maids nodding and happily skipping away to do their chores, no doubt happy with the sudden turn of events.

''Yeah, stay a bit longer, Ojii-chan.'' Mitra pleaded, making Naruto's eyebrow twitch, even though it was fitting for him, given his age.

''I don't know, you guys should enjoy yourselves and I have things to do.'' Naruto replied with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. It was true though, he never really was good at dealing with things of the sort.

''Nonsense! You brought them here, so please, join us for lunch. Amelia's cooking is the best and she's already making food for all of us, so just stay, you won't regret it. Besides, we got plenty of things to discuss about.''

Sighing, Naruto nodded in defeat. It wouldn't do much harm to stay for a bit and they did have to discuss some things.

 **-Later-**

''Thank you very much for everything Naruto-dono, there aren't words to express my gratitude for bringing back my kids, so I want you to have this.'' Raizen said to Naruto, two golden, magical circles appearing briefly above his right hand, leaving a large black tome, in it's cover was a cloaked woman with several orbs floating around her.

Right now the two were in the living room, Raizen had asked the maids to show the kids the house so that he could talk with Naruto in private.

''This is a family relic, an ancestor of mine made, an extremely powerful magician. He traveled the world learning and recording every type of magic that he saw, his own magic was said to be time magic and archive. The spells registered inside of it are for the most, extreme complexity, I only managed to learn a small fragment of it. Hopefully you can put it to better use.'' He finished, extending the tome to Naruto.

''I don't think I can accept something so valuable, it is like you say, this is a family relic, maybe one of the two can learn from it. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do, knowing that I did good is already a reward to me.'' Naruto replied honestly.

Raizen however shook his head and insisted, pressing the book against Naruto, ''Please, take it, I want you to keep it as a way to demonstrate my gratitude for what you have done for us. No other thing in my possession could better demonstrate how much grateful I am. Besides, my ancestor wouldn't have wanted it to simply sit in a stand, gathering dust.

Seeing how he wouldn't back down, Naruto took it. The amount of Ethernano that contained was incredible, the sheer size and magnitude made Ur's reserves seem like a small puddle in contrast to a lake.

''Ah, that reaction, it seem's that you noticed. As expected of somebody of your caliber,'' Chuckled Raizen once he noticed the very brief change of expression on Naruto's face, ''It is a sentient, has a mind of it's own. My ancestor spent so much time recording magics onto it, that it became a living being. It is a rather snobby one, never really talks with anybody, but we know it listens. There are centuries of accumulated magic on it, legend says that it predates the time of the Black Wizard Zeref and the dragons, yet despite how much it contains, it is extremely good in masking it, I'm impressed that you noticed.''

Naruto nodded, saying that it was good would be an understatement, even with his eyes he only managed to sense it once he touched it, ''It is incredible, thank you very much, Raizen. I will make sure to treat this as one of my most valuable treasures.''

''Please do, and don't be a stranger, feel free to stop by as you wish, you are always welcome here... Before you leave the city, there is one last favor that I would like to ask: A dear friend of mine, the queen, has been very ill since she gave birth to the princess. The doctors say that she doesn't have much time, and try to delay it till they find a cure, but time is running out and they are having no success. The king made a calling for all of the mages of the continent, but none seem to be capable of helping her. She and the king were very supportive to me when my wife died and they were declared missing, it may be too much to ask, but can you, please.''

Raizen begged, getting on his knees, only to stop when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, ''Don't bow, it is unfitting of a person like you. I will see what I can do for your friend... I guess I should get going now...'' Naruto said to himself, but stopped when the newly arrived children tackled his waist.

''You going already, Ojii-chan? Can't you stay a bit longer?'' Asked Mitra, tears building up on the corner of both his and his sister's eyes.

Naruto took them both up into his arms and brought them into a hug, ''Yeah, I got to go now. 'Ojii-chan' has stuff to do, ya know? Besides, this isn't 'Good-bye' this is only a 'See you soon'. I promise to stop by sooner or later, to visit you guys.''

''Promise?'' Asked Kali softly, speaking for the first time in the day.

''Yeah, I promise. So long as you don't cause too much trouble for your father and the maids. If you two behave, then sure, I will stop by.'' he finished with a chuckle, placing them both in the ground.

After he placed the two on the ground, the black haired made, Diana, took a step forward and did a bow, ''I apologize for my earlier behavior, Naruto-sama. I acted with haste and my attitude was unnecessary. Please forgive me.''

''It's okay, Diana-chan. I understand, given my appearance, it is comprehensible to act defensively. I was more worried about you accidentally bumping into one my Truth-Seeking Balls than with you actually harming me. These orbs can be quite dangerous.'' He said while pointing to one of the orbs floating around his back.

The people of the household had all wondered what those orbs really were, but after the information they decided to just file it out on their 'Don't touch' list.

''I'll be going now, take care.'' Naruto said, waving them goodbye and vanishing in thin air.

* * *

''Hello my youthful friend! After all this time, we finally meet again!'' Shouted Gai to his partner, Kakashi, giving the usual Nice Guy pose.

'Not enough time, unfortunately...' Kakashi thought, until a hidden smirk came up from underneath his mask.

''Huh? Oh, hey Gai, you say something?'' He asked, tilting his head to Gai.

''Aahh! Kakashi! You and your hip attitude!'' Gai yelled dramatically, drawing attention of the people around.

''Be quiet Gai, we are in a park. You are scaring the people.'' Kakashi replied, making Gai look around to see that people were indeed staring, whispering things to each other and leaving.

''Anyways, Gai... How was the tournament?'' Kakashi asked, gesturing for him to take a seat next to him, on the same bench that he was on.

Gai complied and sat next to him, ''It was incredible Kakashi! All of the contestants shined brightly with the power of Youth! Unfortunately they didn't last long against my flames, they still fought youthfully.''

Kakashi nodded, mentally translating what he said, ''Good, I'm just about done here as well. This town was having a wyvern problem, I already took care of it. The job was considered an S-rank mission of 5 million jewels. The mayor at first was skeptic about me doing it alone and my status as a mage due to my lack of guild. He changed his mind once I brought the alpha's head.''

It was common for people to doubt their work, their lack of guild was becoming a recurring problem for not only them, but the other clones as well. Besides being tougher to find missions, guildless mages normally had less trust placed upon them in comparison to those in guilds with prestigious names, that combined with the fact that unlike some members of the Ten Wizard Saints, they were only now becoming known.

In compensation for the troubles, independent mages normally kept a larger amount of money from the missions due to not paying tributes to guilds.

''5 million?! Wow! The Mayor sure is youthful, I would like to meet him before we go, it is so much compared to the 200 thousand that I made in the tournament. Your flames of youth are indeed shining brightly, my friend! I will work harder to make even more!''

While it would be good if Gai did in fact work hard to get money, Kakashi mentally cursed, 'Shit! I can't have him meet the Mayor, if those two meet, the world is DOOMED!' He thought dramatically, no way in hell would he allow Gai to meet the Mayor, a man of over 6 ft height that dressed like a 'Mahou Shoujo' as he liked to call it.

''That won't be necessary, Gai... He said that it was the right price for getting rid of an entire cave filled with them... Besides, he is a busy man, we best not disturb him.'' Kakashi said smoothly, while in his mind he chanted 'Please buy it!' repeatedly.

Thankfully for him, and the rest of the human race, Gai nodded in agreement, ''You must be right, my youthful partner.''

At that moment, in the park, a large shadow loomed over and small drops of rain started to fall upon them.

'Rain?' Thought Kakashi, both his eyes turning blood red with a three tomoes on each.

With his Sharingan he could see that it was made of Ethernano, just like the one he had seen when he entered the town.

''Ah, look Kakashi, it's a little girl.'' Whispered Gai, nudging his partner and pointing to where a little, blue haired girl was coming from.

Shifting his attention to where his partner nudged him to, he found that the girl was indeed the source of the rain, he also noticed how what little of kids remained, left with her arrival, leaving only the three.

As the girl approached, the rain intensified, with her in the center, uncaring of how her clothes became drenched with the cold liquid. Kakashi and Gai also didn't seem to care and only watched as the girl sat on the playground and started to play with her doll, alone.

* * *

 **Edit: For the reviewer meowy1986 of this very chapter... Did you even read the story before you reviewed? I stated countless times that Naruto came to Earthland right after his wife died, thus he can't be over 150 years old. The last part of chapter 5 was dedicated for Naruto creating Gai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Nagato, Gaara and Neji... How did I not say how they came? Please refrain from using curse words when you review. I accept all types of reviews, good and bad because they help me see my mistakes, but please be polite in how you write, there is no need to use curse words.**

* * *

 **Well guy's thanks for reading, next chapter will take a little while, because I will need more information from the manga regarding Layla/Lucy and Brandish. These last few chapters have been revealing so many things that will be crucial to the future of this story.  
**

 **Like what is Layla to Zeref and Brandish, how she know them, could it be involved with how the dragon slayers came to the present time -I find it fishy how nobody knows what dragons are when they supposedly disappeared after 777. That's just a few years, they wouldn't become myths for that- and if she is possibly involved with the Spriggan 12 -they were missing a person before Serena's betrayal.**

 **Who the hell is Anna, what is she, Zeref's mom, a friend, former lover. Too many things to leave to chance and I don't want to end up in a massive block.**

 **I will try to prepare the next chapter in a way that avoids a block, but I am still relying heavily on what the newest chapter regarding Zeref's past will say.**

 **Meanwhile, guys. Try reading my other story ''The Red Man''- Naruto x Justice League with some Deadman Wonderland stuff in between(albeit very little). I'm currently focusing on these two stories while better planning out the plot of the others.  
**


	8. Meeting the King and returning home

**This is Vt Creator here, I am a fellow writer and childhood friend of KS. Since I have his emails, I figured I could do a favor to the readers and give it a try to finish the chapter for him because for the next 2-4 months he won't be capable of moving around much.**

 **I'm just trying to help a friend out, if somebody sees any grammatical problem, PM me either in here or my own account and I will fix it. I plan on showing and/or read the reviews to him, would suck if most of them are people just simply correcting my grammar. So instead, any grammar issue, send as a PM, good/bad critic in general, send as a review.**

* * *

 **-In Crocus-**

Inside a certain castle, in a special nursery room, the young king stared in silence at his wife, whom was laying down in a bed, in a magic induced coma, a breather in her face and a couple of tubes being the only thing that kept her from death's grasp.

His current attire, in contrast to his normal majestic robes, were of a more casual type, yet fancy red and black outfit.

Near her and the king was a small white, crib, ornamented with intricate golden accessories, where a green haired baby peacefully slept.

A frown framing Toma's face.

It had been a harsh days for the king, he at first had been overjoyed when the news of his wife pregnancy reached his ears, and after sharing so many joyous moments with his wife, preparing for their baby, planning...

For it all to suddenly be flipped upside down in mere moments, his wife fell ill right after giving birth and after a few days, it became critical.

Never in his life had he felt so powerless, even as the king, he could do nothing to help the woman that he loves. All that he could do was place a price and hope for a mage to be capable of helping, and he hated himself for being so weak, to be forced to watch as his wife's health deteriorated more and more, day after day as countless tired to find a cure.

So far the only progress that they had managed was to slow down the effects by placing her in a magical coma, to try and buy time until the cure was created, and so far the research was progressing slow, too slow.

At the rate that they were going, the queen would be dead long before the cure is found, and all mages that had went because of the reward ended up failing. Some even tried through tricks to fool the king into believing that she was getting better to obtain the reward. It was in times like those that king saw the mages as nothing more than a group of glorified mercenaries, save for a few.

Wiping a lone tear from his face, Toma shifted his attention from his ill wife to his daughter, his precious daughter, which had no fault whatsoever in what was happening to his wife.

Hisui.

The name that both he and his wife had agreed, a very healthy baby whom had taken her mother's eyes and hair. The baby was his little ray of hope, hope that he could be a good king, a good father and lead the country fairly and with justice.

It was difficult to be a leader, he had to be strong, determined and not show the least bit if indecision or doubt. Emotions of which his soul was completely torn with.

"You must be the king, right?" Questioned a calm voice from behind Toma, making the short king jump in surprise and face the source, his body instinctively getting in front of Hisui.

Toma was then greeted to the sight of a pale, almost gray, young albine man with two horn-like protrusions that resembled rabbit ears with seven thin lines on his face, three on either side of his cheeks and one on his forehead, floating cross-legged with several black orbs underneath and a black shakujo on his hands. Staring at him with blank, pearl white eyes.

In face with the strange humanoid creature, Toma took a step backwards and got closer to Hisui's crib.

"I believe that I asked you a question, it would only be polite if you answered it. Are you the king?" Questioned Naruto once more, still in the same calm and quiet voice as to not disturb the sleeping baby.

Staring at the creature for a few more moments, Toma nodded slowly, "Yes... I am King Toma , now who and what are you and what business do you have with me?" He questioned, trying to keep his composure while avoiding possibly angering the creature. The last thing he wanted was to anger a demon while his daughter and sick wife were in the room, especially if there were no guards around.

After getting the confirmation that he wanted, Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, "Ah, then I got it in one...'' Naruto said to himself, ''In order to your questions, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a sage. A friend of yours told me about the queen's situation and requested for me to come and see If there is anything that I can do. I presume that is her, correct?" Naruto then asked, floating towards her bed.

At that Toma relaxed somewhat, though he noticed how it didn't seem to show a bit of concern for his royal status or didn't show any form of respect, "A friend of mine? So you think that you can do something to help my wife, Sage... But what is the price, are you after the reward or is there more?"

In truth, the reward was little in comparison to what he had, and if it were to save his wife, then he would be willing to give almost anything. But he wanted to make sure that he wasn't possibly selling his soul or his daughter. Then again, if his soul was what was needed to guarantee his wife's life, then he could work out a deal either way.

"Yes your friend, Raizen, the Duke... If I can do something or not, I will find out now, and no I have no interest in the reward or anything that you could have. If you wish to pay me after I am done, then it is up to you... It is lonely to grow up without a parent, the baby being a princess and you being a king does not make you any different from any other human around, and losing a loved one or growing up without a family member is bad."

With that being said Naruto arrived near her bed and reverted the shakujo back into its original form of a orb and kept it floating above the woman.

"I require silence, save whatever you have to say for when I'm done." Naruto then added, stopping the king before he could even open his mouth.

Normally such a thing would be considered one of the highest forms of disrespect and the person would have to answer to it later, but Toma didn't feel like pointing that out to the Sage, part because the person was there to try and help, and part because he actually found himself somewhat respecting Naruto after his short speech.

With his back now turned against Toma, Naruto activated his Byakugan and started to hum to himself, carefully analyzing the queen's body and comparing her structure to those of his people to possibly find a type of cure. The problem was as clear as daylight to his eyes, he didn't even need to activate them to see what was wrong. That was the easy part, a way to solve it however...

For a couple of minutes Toma had to watch as Naruto floated besides his wife's bed, with his back turned to himself, one of the strange black orbs floating above the two in circles, and after what seemed to be an eternity, finally came to an end after Naruto got out of his floating cross-legged position and stood upright, the combination of his impressive height and majestic white robes gave him a royal, ethereal appearance.

"I won't stress you with details that you probably wouldn't understand, so I will be blunt. Your wife's problem is as complicated as it is simple... I have seen something similar to this, so I can try to revert it." It was a half truth, it was the first time seeing it in a person of Earthland, but chakra exhaustion, magic exhaustion and magic deficiency seemed to be very similar despite the differences in the anatomy between his people and the natives with magic core.

Deciding to ignore the jab at his intelligence, Toma sighed and nodded, ''If you believe yourself to be capable, then go on. Do you require anything to start?''

At that Naruto shook his head in a 'no' gesture, ''Nope, I have everything that I need with me. Though I would appreciate if you took a few steps back.''

''Oh, right. Please go on.'' Toma replied and took a few steps back from Naruto to Hisui's crib.

Nodding towards the king, Naruto turned towards the woman and activated his Byakugan, then willed several of his Truth-Seeking Balls above her. 'I am going to need to cycle her Ethernano reserves with the atmosphere while I fix her organs, after that it should be okay to fill it back.' He thought, placing his right hand on her stomach and the left one above her heart.

And for what might as well have seemed to be an eternity for Toma, actually took less than three minutes. Not much after Naruto had started, he had finished and turned towards him, ''It is done, she will be okay. Soon enough she should be getting up, though her body has became weak from being so long in here, she will be up and running in a couple of weeks as long as she takes it easy.''

"She will be okay?" Toma asked, mostly to himself. His face portraying his disbelief, Naruto had done it so fast that it was mind-blowing for the king who knew nothing about Naruto's true abilities.

''She will be fine,'' Naruto said, patted the short king on the shoulder with a smile on his face, ''She should be waking up soon... I have something very important to do, so farewell King Toma E. Fiore.''

''Wait!'' Toma exclaimed with a reasonable voice as to not disturb Hisui and his wife, ''You can't leave, there is still much to discuss... Pardon if it may sound rude, but given the amount of mages that have came here and said the same thing, if she is truly cured, then you must be rewarded. Surely the reward would be of some use for you, and I could use some a mage of your caliber in my castle.''

Naruto however only shook his head, ''There is no need. I am no mage, I'm a sage. I don't do missions for wealth or fame. I also cannot compromise myself to a job in here, I have responsibilities and a place I must return to with people that I must return to... I feel like we will cross paths more often in the future, maybe one day you will repay me, but that day isn't today, farewell King Toma E. Fiore.''

And with those words said, Naruto's body faded away from existence, leaving no trace or sign that he had ever been there in the first place. Or perhaps he did leave a sign, because not a minute after he left, the Queen woke up from her slumber.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

''Juvia is sleepy, is it going to take long?'' Mumbled the soft, sleepy voice of a certain rain-girl from atop of Gai's shoulder.

After they had found the blue-haired girl in the park, Kakashi had went to the orphanage in which she lived in to get more information on her, while Gai tried to cheer the sad girl up. The silly bowl-haired man had a talent for when it came to dealing with children.

In the end Gai and Kakashi took her as a 'legal disciple'. A step away from adopted daughter, with the registrations that Jiraiya had managed for them as independent mages they could take in disciples, either adopt or agree. In case of the disciple being a orphan, the mage gains legal rights over him like a parent.

Wasn't exactly adopting, but Juvia was as happy as every. Gai was nice to her and Kakashi while silent most of the time, didn't have any problems with her rain or her. None of them actually had, the only reason Gai was even holding an umbrella was because he wasn't sure if it could be bad for her health, despite her high affinity.

Better safe than sorry.

The three got along well. Juvia wasn't much of the talkative type, nor were her social skills any good, but frankly, neither were any of the two. Kakashi was mostly silent and Gai... Well... He is his own special case. They had bought her some new blue and dark clothes and a pink back-pack for her to carry her dolls on. Gai wanted to make her wear a blue spandex suit, but Kakashi wouldn't allow it.

Gai wanted to make her use a blue variation of his jumpsuit, but Kakashi didn't allow much to his disappointment.

''Only a little more Juvia-chan! You must hang in there, you cannot allow your Flames of Youth to dwindle!'' Gai said to the sleepy little girl, trying to cheer her up

''Juvia is scared, what if they don't like Juvia?'' She asked the eccentric man, resting her head on top of his head.

''They will, don't you worry about that Juvia-chan. Nagato, Gaara and Neji can be a little scary at first but they are nice and I'm sure you will like Jiraiya, he can be a little bit silly, but he is a youthful man.'' Gai replied, trying to re-assure the shy little girl.

Right now the three were on their way to see their other fellow clones. They had came to an agreement that they should all meet up personally to discuss certain things, like their progress and Juvia's problem. While they all shared the same potential powers, none received the same memories regarding them and thus, all of them had a different degree of mastery. All of them can manipulate sand, but none would have the reflexes and mastery of Gaara. Nagato had received the memories regarding weather techniques and thus was the best one among them to comprehend her ability.

So the three went on, Gai and Juvia making up songs to sing along the way while Kakashi stayed silent.

After around thirty minutes of walking, the three had finally came to a grassy clearing, with a two-story wooden house in the center,Gaara, Nagato, Jiraiya and Neji waiting in the front with arms crossed.

''Look Juvia-chan! There they are! Hello my youthful brothers!'' Gai pointed and then waved at them excitedly, Juvia 'shrinking' behind Gai's hair, from the attention.

''Juvia is scared...'' She muttered to herself.

Hearing the little girl, Gai dropped the umbrella and picked her, earning him a 'yelp' from her, then he placed her on the ground.

''They are all youthful 'people', don't worry about them. Nagato also might be capable of understanding your little problem.'' He assured her, giving her the umbrella.

''Juvia's problem can be fixed?'' She asked, extending her hand for him to hold onto.

Gai nodded and took her hand,''If it can, I am sure Nagato can figure it out.''

Well, there was always Naruto that they could recur to if Nagato couldn't help her, but Naruto was currently busy and they didn't want to bother him unless it was necessary.

Nodding to Gai once more, Juvia went along with him, a single step behind him.

''You're all late.'' Nagato said plainly once they reached him. ''I was expecting Gai to be late because of Kakashi, but I didn't expect his habit to be passed on to you two as well, Jiraiya, Neji.''

''We got lost in the road of life.' Kakashi replied with a shrug

Nagato sighed, he should have seen that coming,

''Never mind that, at least you both made it, and you must be Juvia?'' He asked, crouching down so that he was on her eye level.

Upon the given attention, Juvia quickly hid behind Gai's legs.

''You will scare her like that Nagato. Here, let me teach you how it's done...'' Jiraiya said, pushing Nagato aside. ''Hello brat, cheer up because it is ME! The Sage of Mount Myoboku. The Prophet of Toads, Sensei of the Legendary Yellow Flash, Super Pimp of Fire, Writer of the Icha Icha Series... JIRAYA OF THE SANNIN!'' He said while doing a silly kabuki dance, waving his hair around and finishing with a strange pose.

'Nobody of this world even knows what any of those things mean...' Neji thought, face-palming.

A awkward silence came up, only to be broken by the soft, melodic sound of childish giggles.

''You hear that Nagato? That's how its done.'' Jiraiya said to the Rinnegan user, puffing his chest out in pride.

Nagato however ignored him, ''Let's just get inside, no point in staying here on the rain.''

Kakashi and the others nodded, Juvia however frowned a bit, thinking that he was upset because of the rain.

The inside of the house was very simple, yet neat, everything was made out of a very sturdy and ornamented wood. Making their way through the house, the reached a very plane room that could be considered a meeting room of sorts, in it there was a large round table with six wooden chairs in it.

With each of the six taking a seat, on one of the chairs, Juvia sat on top of Gai's lap and took her teru teru bōzu from her backpack.

''To get this meeting started, lets discuss the little one's problem.'' Nagato said to them, gesturing to Juvia, who shielded herself from his eyes with her doll.

''Right, at first glance, what do you think?'' Kakashi asked, leaning back into his chair.

''To start with, it is good that you didn't try to stop the rain.'' Nagato said, holding up one finger.

''Huh? Why?'' Gai asked, Juvia shuffling a bit nervously in his lap.

''Neji, you are the most skilled one with Byakugan among us, I am sure you can see the problem even better than I can, do you want to explain it to them?'' Nagato asked and Neji nodded.

''It is a defense mechanism of her own body. Her Ethernano reserves are large, too large from what I have seen of the normal humans of around her age. To avoid damaging herself, her body is constantly ejecting magic. It seems to be connected to her emotional, probably sadness and loneliness. I presume she can learn to control it with time and training.'' Neji said in a calm voice.

''Correct. If by any chance you were to stop it, then it could turn out dangerous. There is no helping it now, I can try to work on a seal to help her release the excess in a less... Bothersome way... But I will need some time to research.'' Nagato said, choosing his words carefully to not hurt the little girl.

''Wow! How youthful of you, Nagato! See Juvia, I told ya, he can help you!'' Gai said to the blue-haired girl.

''Juvia is happy, strange eyed man can help Juvia?'' She asked innocently, Nagato's eyebrow twitching slightly.

''Maybe, I will need some time, but maybe in a few months I will be done... On to the next topic... ''' Nagato glanced at Gaara and Juvia.

Understanding Nagato's subtle message, Gai placed Juvia on the floor, ''Juvia-chan, can you go play with teru-kun for a bit? We adults need to discuss some things, that will bore you, we won't take long.''

Staring at him for a few seconds, Juvia nodded and left the room quietly.

''The girl is becoming attached to you Gai, you really plan on raising her as a disciple?'' Nagato asked once Juvia was out of hearing range.

''It would be unyouthful to just leave her alone.'' Gai replied firmly.

Kakashi nodded, ''True, and she is a lot like Naruto when he was young. She is also a orphan and has problems for something she can't control.''

''Well, if it is like that then we should also get our own apprentice. Not fair only you and Gai have all the fun, I must pass on my teachi- Itai Neji! Geez, what did I do now?!'' Jiraiya asked indignantly after getting whacked behind the head by Neji.

''We would end up troubling Naruto if we all get apprentices, don't forget that he has yet to even tell Ur about our existence.'' Neji told his partner.

''Actually Neji, I am with Jiraiya on this one,'' Nagato said to the two, surprising everyone, ''Naruto would have no qualms about it, he doesn't need to explain us to Ur now, and either way, I have been considering making a guild. It would be bad for us to join a guild then suddenly leave out of the blue if Naruto requested us to, so it is best that we make one ourselves, would be a good head-start to gaining influence in this world. We don't have a immediate need for a guild, but sooner or later we will need to join one, the young ones could serve as future members.''

''Create a guild?'' Kakashi asked, ''While it had indeed crossed my mind, are you sure it would be wise?''

Nagato nodded, ''Sooner or later we will have to affiliate ourselves with 'somebody', would be best if that 'somebody' is ourselves. Guild invitations are starting to show up for both me and Gaara ever since we finished the SS mission, we are attracting more attention as time passes. Soon the governments will start pushing us to legal guilds or something else they have power in.''

''That could be troublesome indeed... Gaara, how is the conversion going?'' Jiraiya asked the other red-head.

Gaara nodded, ''It was completed two nights ago. Frankly the feeling is great, I don't know much about how magic works in this world to use the Ethernano part to its maximum efficacy, but creating and manipulating minerals has become very easy. The density of my reserves and my overall body structure is much sturdier than before as well, given the increase in the density. I have yet to test out the full extents of my abilities, but I feel that if I were to go all-out, I could possibly transform this entire land into a desert.''

''Interesting...'' Neji said to himself, ''Have you tried accessing any of the ocular abilities? Have they suffered any changes?''

Gaara nodded, ''I can only channel one ocular ability at the time, but all have suffered some type of change. Ethernano particles in the ambient don't hinder these eyes and my line of sight has improved greatly. I don't think my range is as large as your own, Neji, but it is is however quite taxing for the mind, given how little time I have with it, I don't know the full extent of the modifications and I can't activate them now. I suspect that all forms have went through one modification or another.''

They all nodded in return. It was surprising that his eyes could almost reach Neji's own. Neji had inherited all memories of Naruto's training on Kaguya's techniques such as skills relating the Byakugan and Dead-Bone Pulse. He couldn't use the All-Killing Ash Bones, but his mastery over the techniques were top notch, second only to Naruto's own in that department.

''We will wait another week to see if any side effects show up before the rest of us start converting. To avoid any type of backlash, we will do in pairs with two months intervals, I will be the next one and then Jiraiya and Neji after. Any mistake can come out as disastrous, so we must tread with caution.'' Nagato said and all others nodded in agreement, one mistake or miscalculation could bring an infinity of problems that they didn't want to cause.

''Moving on with the meeting... Jiraya, Neji, how is your progress?'' Nagato asked, bringing the attention to the two.

''The release of Ichi-Icha was a success, it will provide us a stable income. Infiltrating Era was as well, as you all already know, we have managed to make our documents and register everyone... Locating Ur's ex however is proving to be more difficult, we didn't find anything on him in the Council's records, but that may be because we are looking in the wrong place. It is possible that his information is in Isvan's registers.'' Jiraiya said, leaning into the chair.

Nagato nodded, ''Makes sense, The Land of Isvan is a different country after all. While they are currently allied with Fiore, it doesn't mean that they would share all their information. Very well, we can deal with that later, for now lets focus on the current objective, Kakashi?''

''Well, we took down several dark guilds and monsters, Gai won a martial arts tournament. Nothing interesting yet.'' Kakashi said simply. His team's role was the simplest, they weren't really required to rush anything unlike the others.

(1)

* * *

 **-Next day-**

 **-Inside Ur's house-**

The big day had finally came, it was now Ultear's birthday!

Everyone had gotten up early, Ultear was the first one to get up and as she has been doing, mark an 'X' on the calendar.

The entire house was in party spirit to celebrate Ultear's first birthday since her return, her mother, Ur had spent the majority of the night preparing the treats, the sweets and most importantly, the cake. Not everything was ready, they had yet to fill in the balloons and finish up some parts of the decorations.

It was still early in the morning and right now Ur was cooking up some pancakes and orange juice for breakfast, her face was calm though if one were to observe, they would see that she, like the other residents, all shared the same worry about a certain someone, who had yet to give any sign of appearing.

'He could have at least sent a letter telling what time or something.' Ur thought, dividing the pancakes into everyone's plates.

Placing them onto the table, Ur took a seat next to Ultear.

''Where's dad's plate?'' Ultear asked, looking around and noticing that her mom had placed only for the three.

''He i-''

''Yeah, where is my plate?'' Said a voice from near the door.

''DAD!'' Ultear shouted, practically flying from her chair towards Naruto, who easily caught her into his arms.

''Hey sweetie!'' Naruto said to the girl, lifting her up, ''How's my little munchkin?'' He nuzzled his nose against hers. ''You two waiting for an invitation? Come here!'' He then said to the two that were watching, breaking them of their shock and urging them to join.

It was all they needed, both Lyon and Ur quickly went over to Naruto and engulfed him, Lyon hugging his waist while Ur gave him a full-blown kiss.

The two only stopped when they felt Ultear 'wiggling' in his arms, reminding them that she and Lyon were still there.

''You really came back!'' Ur said, a tear falling down her face.

''Why of course I did, this is 'home' after all ya'know.'' He said truthfully with a grin, ''I hope I'm not late, am I?''

Ur shook her head, ''No, you are just in time. Here sit down, I'm going to make some more pancakes.'' She then said, urging him to the table and then going off to make more food.

''Dad, how was your trip? Is Kali and Mitra good?'' Ultear asked, sitting on his lap.

''My trip was okay, I had done a lot of thinking during it and I missed you guys so much! The two are great, they are now with their own dad... Also don't think for a second that I forgot! I brought presents! Happy birthday sweetie!'' Naruto said excitedly, a faint glow appearing on his right hand for a bit until something very familiar to him was left on it.

The First Hokage's necklace... Or at least the remade version of it. After some time, he and Tsunade went off to try and re-make it. They spent around three months searching for a special crystal to use for it, only to end up losing hope. They only managed thanks to Shima, which after a talking to both her and Fukusaku, showed them a small mine with crystals that could hold in Natural Energy. Naruto really missed the old toads, they were one of the few that understood immortality, so he then made a silent vow to contact them when possible.

''Uwah!'' Ultear gasped, looking at the necklace.

''Take good care of it sweetie, this is very special to me, I made it myself with my 'baa-chan'.'' Naruto chuckled, putting the necklace around Ultear's neck and then pecking her on top of her head.

''Wow~! Thanks Daddie!'' Ultear replied, fumbling with the crystal pendent.

''I also have something for you too Lyon.'' Naruto then said, bringing Lyon's attention. Like before a faint glow appeared on his right hand, until a green piece of folded clothing was left on top of it.

''A scarf?'' Lyon asked a bit disappointed, he was going to become an Ice-mage, why would he need a scarf?

''Mhmm, indeed it is and I want you to take good care of it. That scarf is the only thing my mother left me besides my last name, she made it herself. I think it would be better on you than in a box.'' Naruto said and Lyon looked at the scarf once more, this time with different eyes.

Not much later Ur walked in with a plate with several pancakes on it, here eyes quickly going between the two new 'accessories' around the kids necks. She had heard their talk from the kitchen and she was really curious to see how the two gifts looked like.

''And what do you two say when you get a present?'' She asked with a small smile on her face, going behind Naruto and placing the plate in front of him.

'Thank you Naruto/Daddy!'' Both Lyon and Ultear replied together.

''Good, and where is my gift? If I didn't know you well, I would think that you forgot about lil ol' me?'' She teased, warping her arms around his neck and leaning towards his ear, being extra careful to avoid his horns. The Truth-Seeking balls simply avoided her and started to float high above his head, near the ceiling.

Turning his head to her, Naruto pecked her on the lips, ''Of course I didn't, I got something very special for you, just not now... Let's eat breakfast? I'm starving!'' Naruto then said, nudging Ultear and making her go to her own seat, ''Ur, did you call anybody today?''

Taking a seat next to Ultear, Ur nodded her head, ''Yes, since today is such a special occasion, I invited some a few old friends and mages to come by tonight.''

''I see...'' Naruto hummed, cutting a slice of the pancake, ''Do you think they will be okay with my appearance or should I change it?''

''I thin- Wait, you can change?'' She asked, blinking owlishly. She had grown used to his rather 'exotic' appearance and she knew that he could make clones that looked 'human', but never really thought that he could change into a 'normal' human, then again it was foolish of her to rule out the possibility.

Naruto nodded then closed his eyes in concentration. His robes shifted into a orange cloak with black flames, his skin started to gain a certain tan, the slit in his forehead disappeared, his horns retracted and his hair turned into a bright yellow color, a more 'mature' form of the clone that she had sparred with on the day he arrived, ''I guess I would look like this if it weren't for _her_...'' Naruto said to himself, opening his now sky-blue eyes.

If they had heard him or not it was hard to tell, all three were left with their mouths open wide. Ultear however was the most affected, she was the only one between them that hadn't seen his clone.

''Um... Hello?'' Naruto waved at them, breaking them from their trance.

'Damn!' Ur thought, 'examining' him, a blush making it's way to her cheeks.

Still, after a few seconds, Naruto reverted to his 'normal' form, ''I can stay like that for at best, two or three days, even then, anything further than one day will leave me with a headache. I can stay like that tonight if you wish...''

''No.'' Ur replied firmly without any hesitation, ''I don't care what anybody thinks, that is how you are and they will have to get used to it. I like you how you are, complete with horns and third-eye, you shouldn't have to change yourself because of them.''

For as much as his other form was attractive and 'normal', she liked him for himself and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or ever even pass the impression that she was ashamed or embarrassed of him.

''Yeah!'' Ultear said loudly, ''I also like daddy how he is!''

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Ultear's hair, ''If you say so.''

''How was your trip? What do you think of Fiore?'' Ur then asked after around five minutes of peaceful silence.

Naruto hummed, in thought for a few seconds and ate another piece of waffle, ''Fiore seems like a peaceful place. We went through a path that avoided most cities and villages, didn't have many problems. After I left the two at Raizen's, he asked me to help the King, so I did that and came right after.'' Naruto said simply.

''It really is peac- Wait, the king?!'' Ur asked, her eyes widening comically as the other two kids.

Naruto nodded, ''Yeah, Toma I think. Raizen asked me to see if I could do something for the Queen... Um... Did I say something wrong?'' Naruto asked, seeing her dumbfounded expression.

* * *

 **(1) - I like to personally think of the clones and their thought process like the NPCs of Overlord. The humans made their configurations, personality and stuff, some gave more details than the others, but in the end, none had EVERYTHING it takes to become a real living creature, so the 'void' is filled with** **characteristics of the original creator, in this case, Naruto.**

 **Idk if I am going to do or when I am going to do the next chapter for K-S, going to do the other chapter of 'The Red Man' and then go back to my own story in my own account.** **According to his notes, next chapter would probably be around 20k words due to the amount of stuff he needs to cover and a small time-skip.**


End file.
